Acredite em mim
by Beela
Summary: Bella viu o primeiro fantasma com 6 anos. Agora, com 20, ela não tem mais medo quando os vê. Um dia quando entra em seu apartamento, ela vê uma mulher sentada em seu chão. Quem é essa mulher, e porque ela quer que Bella ajude seu filho?  - Todos Humanos.
1. Introdução

Prologue: Do You See What I See?

Para começar tudo, eu não sou louca, esquizofrênica, e muito menos possuo um sexto sentido. É mais complicado do que isso, na verdade. Se você já leu "The Summonig", deve saber que a personagem principal é uma necromante. Você pode até dizer que sou uma também. Mas novamente, é mais complicado que isso. Eu sou uma pessoa complicada.

Eu não pratico a arte da "necromancia", nem em parte. Na verdade, eu praticamente nasci com esse, digamos, dom. Você consegue imaginar como assustada uma garotinha ficaria se ela visse uma pessoa morta, que parece ser normal, mas quando a pessoa se movesse, a menina veria as cicatrizes da morte? Nem chega a ser assustador. É mais do que isso. De primeira eu me perguntava por que tinha que ser eu. Porém, quanto mais fantasmas eu via, eu os ajudava, me fazendo perder esse medo. Alguns foram mais difíceis que os outros, outros foram mais assustadores que o resto, e outros eram insanos.

Eu tinha seis anos quando vi meu primeiro fantasma.

Estava brincando no jardim com minha Barbie, enquanto minha mãe estava deitada na cadeira bebendo chá gelado. Eu ouvi passos vindos do portão da cerca, e olhei. Parado lá estava um garoto alto, com cabelos longos e preto escuro. Sua pele era morena. Ele parecia simpático, e acenou para mim. Eu sorri para ele.

"Bella, eu vou entrar para fazer uma ligação. Você ficará bem por 10 minutos, sem mim?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Sim, mamãe." Eu respondi.

Ela saiu da cadeira e foi para dentro. Eu ouvi os botões do celular enquanto ela os apertava. Olhei de volta para o menino e acenei para ele. Ele riu baixinho e se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

"Oi, meu nome é Jacob. Gostaria de saber se você poderia me ajudar a encontrar meu cachorro. Ele fugiu e eu estou procurando-o por horas", ele disse baixinho, embora sua voz estava rouca.

"Claro, está bem."

"Ótimo. E qual é o seu nome?"

"Bella", eu disse timidamente.

"Bem, Bella, agradeço sua ajuda. Vamos por ali, eu acho que eu vi correr naquela direção, e entrou em um beco", apontou ao longe. "Quero verificar se ele ainda está lá."

Eu balancei a cabeça e levei minha boneca Barbie comigo. Eu me levantei e comecei a caminhar em direção ao portão. Jacob abriu a porta para mim e, por um pequeno momento, eu vi sua nuca. Fiquei ali, chocada.

Havia um buraco, cercado por sangue. A parte de trás da camisa estava manchada com sangue seco e rasgada em algumas partes. Através dos rasgos, pude ver várias cicatrizes que eram longas e profundas. Então eu notei que ele estava mancando. Seu tornozelo estava completamente distorcido. Já estava ofegante. Jacob se virou com uma expressão preocupada.

"Bella? O que há de errado?" ele perguntou.

Eu não poderia responder. Eu estava tremendo e lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Dei um passo para trás e agarrei a boneca para o meu peito. Quando ele começou a caminhar em minha direção, dei mais um passo para trás. Ele ergueu a mão para mim e então eu vi que o seu dedo médio foi dobrado completamente para trás. Eu choraminguei.

"O que... que é isso? Fique longe de mim!" Eu gritei para ele. Minha respiração já estava ofegante e minha visão embaçada com lágrimas nos meus olhos.

Ele deu outro passo para mim e isso foi o suficiente para que eu saísse correndo. Corri para a porta e me apressei em trancá-la, com medo de Jacob pudesse entrar. Encontrei minha mãe sentada no sofá e falando ao telefone. Quando ela me viu, ela disse a pessoa na linha que ligaria depois. Desligou o telefone e correu em minha direção. Ela me abraçou e acariciou meus cabelos. Eu chorei no seu ombro e enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo.

"Bella, querida. O que há de errado?" Sua voz era suave, mas preocupada.

"Jacob... Cão perdido... Sangue... Facadas... Bala", eu consegui dizer por soluços.

"Querida, quem é Jacob?" Sua voz era mais alarmada.

"Jacob é:" Eu levantei minha cabeça e no canto da sala estava Jacob. Ele estava apoiado torto e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Eu gritei. Eu continuei gritando e me balançando. Mamãe levou as mãos ao meu rosto e sacudiu minha cara.

"O que é isso?"

"Ele está ali!"

"Quem é?"

"Jacob! Ele está bem ali no canto", eu apontei no canto da sala fazendo minha mãe virar. Minha mão estava tremendo.

Ela virou de costas e sobrancelhas franzidas no meio. "Bella, não há ninguém lá."

"Sim, tem alguém sim! Jacob está bem ali! Porque você não pode vê-lo?"

Ela olhou novamente.

"Não tem ninguém lá, Bella. Eu acho que preciso levá-la ao hospital."

Ela colocou nos braços e me levou para o carro. Ela foi para o lugar do motorista, sempre segurando minha mão. Antes de partimos, eu vi a janela da sala. Jacob estava olhando através da cortina com a mesma expressão preocupada. Virei a cabeça rapidamente e respirei fundo.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, fomos encaminhados para um médico especializado em deficiência mental. Ele fez vários testes e me fez várias perguntas sobre o que vi. Eu respondi a suas perguntas de forma honesta e tentei não chorar quando eu chegava nos detalhe.

Depois de uma semana, o Dr. Crowley concluiu que eu não mostrava sinais de esquizofrenia ou qualquer outro meio de diagnóstico que inclui alucinações. Ele disse que eu estava, provavelmente, só imaginando que alguém estava lá depois de assistir ou ler algo assustador. Essa foi a única explicação que fez sentido, assim que eu e minha mãe fomos para casa.

No dia seguinte, desci e vi minha mãe colocando as panquecas na frente da cadeira que normalmente uso. Sentei-me e minha mãe abriu o jornal. Olhei atrás dela e arregalei os olhos.

"É ele", eu sussurrei.

Minha mãe abaixou seu jornal lentamente. "Do que você está falando?"

"É ele, Jacob," eu apontei. Ela virou o jornal e começou a ler em voz alta.

"Em 17 de abril, Jacob Black, com quatorze anos, foi encontrado morto em um beco, em Phoenix, Arizona. Teve seis facadas nas costas, um tornozelo e um dedo quebrado, e uma ferida de bala na parte de trás do pescoço. Os pais de Black disseram que o filho saiu a procura de seu cão perdido, Sam, e não voltou. Em busca de seu filho, eles o encontraram em um beco... " Ela continuou.

Eu parei de ouvir. Jacob tinha dito que achava que ele viu o seu cão em um beco. Deve ter sido esse o beco em que o encontraram morto. Mas eu o vi no dia 20 de abril, e ele não poderia estar vivo. Minha respiração estava frenética e meu garfo batia no prato fazendo barulho.

Mamãe tinha parado de ler e olhou para baixo. Eu não acho que ela percebeu que a data da sua morte, foi a data que o vi. Eu não lhe disse isso, estava muito assustada.

Eu comecei a ver mais pessoas depois disso. Uma senhora idosa e uma menina da minha idade. Ambos estavam no jornal e tinham morrido de diferentes maneiras. Por esta altura, a mãe começou a ter uma epifania. Ela me olhou e lambeu os lábios.

"Bella", ela sussurrou. "Você pode ver fantasmas?"

"Acho que sim", respondi, olhando para a parede.

Eu sabia que eles eram mais do que apenas fantasmas, mas eu não podia dizer isso a ela. Eu não podia dizer a ninguém.

Esta sou eu, Bella Swan. Eu sou a menina que consegue ver pessoas mortas.

* * *

**Essa é uma fanfic de KarinaCullen. Não me pertence.**

**Gostaram? Manda uma review dizendo o que achou.**

**O dedo não vai cair ... Se cair, a gente cola. 3**


	2. I

Prologue: Do You See What I See?

O céu estava nublado enquanto eu andava pelas ruas de New York City. Eu mantive o meu ritmo, tal como as pessoas ao meu redor. Minha mochila pendurada no meu ombro, cheia com as atribuições que precisavam ser feitas. Eu mantive meus olhos abertos, no caso se eu visse um Deles. Eu não vi nenhum. Na verdade, não tinha visto qualquer um no mês passado. É o tipo de época que me faz sentir como se eu perdi meu poder.

Mas sabia que eu não iria perdê-lo.

Não havia absolutamente nenhuma fuga. Não importa quão duro eu tentei me livrar dele, ou mesmo simplesmente ignorar o fato, ele só voltou me mostrando que está dentro de mim. Eu aprendi que não é tão ruim depois de algum tempo. Mas sempre que um novo espírito aparece, eu sempre sinto arrepios na espinha e os cabelos na parte de trás do meu pescoço parecem querer pular. Mas a principal noticia que eu gostaria de obter é apenas o fato de saber que eles estão lá. Ficar com um deles no mesmo quarto é um sentimento de dominação, onde eles te dominam. E esse sentimento será difícil de perder.

Ninguém realmente sabia sobre as coisas que eu podia ver. Meus pais sabiam, e assim fez meus amigos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett saberem também. Eles não me tratam de forma diferente por causa disso e eu, sinceramente, aprecio essa atitude deles. Minha mãe, Renée foi obviamente a primeira a saber. Quando eu fiquei em Forks com meu pai, fico com Charlie no verão, era difícil não lhe dizer. Ele não toca no assunto, o que era esperado. Ter uma filha que pode ver coisas fora do normal seria difícil de entender.

Meus amigos foram uma história diferente. Eu não lhes disse nos primeiros meses que os conheci. Eu queria ter uma vida normal, e desta vez não deixar as pessoas pensarem que eu sou louca. Eu não esperava que eles me ouvissem do lado da porta do meu quarto falando com Victoria, o fantasma que eu estava vendo no momento. Eu saí do quarto e os vi com olhares apreensivos quando viram que eu era a única pessoa na sala. Eu tive que explicar tudo para eles, então, era difícil fazer uma boa mentira sobre o local. Eles entenderam e, em seguida voltaram a ser meus amigos novamente.

Eu acho que eu fiz amizades especiais com as pessoas certas. Eu não sei se sobreviveria sem minha família e amigos. Só sei que vendo um Deles não era um motivo para se comemorar.

Eu entrei em meu apartamento e coloquei minhas chaves ao lado do telefone. Deixei meus livros em cima da mesa, ouvindo o impacto fazer um "baque". Eu podia ver algumas frestas de luz escoando através da cortina. Abri-a, e fiquei feliz ao ver que o céu finalmente concordou com o sol, fazendo que os dois aparecessem no mesmo ambiente. Sentei no sofá e coloquei o controle remoto na minha mão. Liguei a TV e passei os canais. A pior coisa sobre tardes de sextas-feiras é o fato de passar os piores programas.

Frustrada, eu deixei a TV ligada em algum programa de culinária e abri meus livros. Eu bati o lápis sobre a página e mordi meu lábio enquanto tentava pensar no que escrever sobre o meu papel. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Absolutamente nada.

Eu pulei quando o telefone começou a tocar. Levantei da cadeira e caminhei até o telefone. Apertei o botão verde e atendi a ligação.

"Alô?"

"Ei, Bella! É Rosalie".

"Oh, hey, Rose," Eu sorri.

"Eu só queria lembrá-la sobre a festa de aniversário do Emmett hoje. Você está vindo direto pra cá, né?"

"Sim." Eu ri. "É ás seis, não é?"

"Na realidade, é ás 5h," Franzi a testa. "Estou só brincando, Bella. Vocês são muito ingênuos. Sim, é ás 6h."

"Eu não sei porque vocês sempre me enganam assim, Rose. Ambos. Você e Emmett."

"É porque te amo e também porque é divertido," ela riu. "De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir. Veja você esta noite!"

"Tchau", disse antes de desligar.  
Olhei para o relógio e suspirei. Eu tinha duas horas até a festa, o que eu ia fazer até lá? Eu poderia ter escrito o meu trabalho, mas nada veio à mente quando eu tentava terminá-lo. Debrucei-me contra a parede, refletindo sobre quais as opções que eu tinha. Eu não tinha nenhuma. Assim como eu não tinha idéia sobre o que escrever sobre o meu trabalho de Inglês. Hoje, simplesmente, não é meu dia.

Me levantei da parede e fui de volta à mesa para colocar os meus livros na minha bolsa. Eu os levei para o meu quarto e os atirei ao lado da minha mesa. Pulei na cama, encarando o teto. Eu não fiz nada por um tempo, apenas olhando para o nada e pensando em nada. Olhei novamente o relógio e gemi quando eu percebi que ainda tinha uma hora e meia. Eu tinha que ficar pronta, justo quando estava começando a ficar confortável.

Hoje realmente não era meu dia.

Eu não sei o que vestir, mas tinha em mente que tinha de ser algo bom, senão Alice arranca minha cabeça fora. Eu procurei nas roupas que eu tinha e escolhi uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa de manga com babados na parte inferior com uma cintura de cordão e botões frontais. Eu estava quase colocando o meu par de All-Stars, mas me lembrei de Alice. Eu joguei os sapatos no armário e tirei um par de sapatos de salto alto preto.

Deixei meu cabelo solto. Não estava horrível, estava domado hoje, digamos assim. Com isso, peguei meu celular e fui para a porta. Eu tinha pelo menos meia hora até a festa começar. Apressei-me para procurar um táxi. Um monte de táxis estavam estacionados ao longo da calçada e me fez pensar que talvez meu dia estivesse ficando melhor.

"Está livre?" Perguntei ao motorista de táxi.

"Sim. Entra!" Ele gritou. Entrei no banco de trás. "Onde?"

Dei-lhe o endereço e ele reconheceu o lugar imediatamente. A ida do meu apartamento para o de Emmett e Rosalie foi de aproximadamente vinte minutos. Eu descansei minha cabeça contra a janela e senti o lado da minha cabeça esfriar um pouco. Enquanto passavamos pela rua, eu notei muitos bares com pessoas na fila esperando para entrar. Haviam ainda um monte de gente andando nas calçadas e atravessando as ruas.

Quando ele estacionou no bloco da casa, eu paguei o taxista o dinheiro que foi cobrado. Agradeci e saí do carro. No jardim da casa de Rose, tinha uma enorme árvore de salgueiro. Foi lindo, e criou um ambiente confortável na casa. Eu estava prestes a tocar a campainha quando eu senti.

Arrepios começaram a se formar ao longo da minha pele. Eu tremia e por um segundo, as cores do jardim e as luzes provenientes da casa pareciam tão monótonas. Eu ouvi um sussurro suave e passos leves. Olhei ao redor e procurei, de onde, talvez, o som vinha.. Meus olhos passaram pelo jardim em cautela. Eu finalmente olhei para o salgueiro grande e suspirei quando eu descobri que não havia nada lá.

Mas depois que eu vi.

Frágil, dedos pálidos de vestido amarelo. Apareceu por de trás da árvore. Era como se alguém estivesse passando por ela, e ela se escondia na esperança de não ser vista. Eu pensei que era menina no início, mas quando olhei para a mão esquerda outra vez, vi um anel de ouro. Ela era uma mulher. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram quando ela me viu olhando para ela. Ela se escondeu atrás da árvore novamente, e do jeito que ela se virou, eu consegui ver seus cabelos bronze longos.

Dei um passo em direção á mulher, mas parei quando a porta se abriu. Olhei para a porta e deu um sorriso quando vi que era Rosalie.

"Bella! Você conseguiu chegar! Todos estão no jardim. Venha," Ela cumprimentou.

Balancei a cabeça e passei pela porta. Antes de entrar, olhei para trás no salgueiro em busca da mulher. Ela não estava lá mais. Dei de ombros e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Rose levou-me a porta dos fundos. Avistei o quintal, e fiquei maravilhada pela forma que ele foi decorado.

Haviam diferentes lanternas coloridas penduradas nas cercas e pequenas luzes ao redor das copas das árvores. Haviam tabelas organizadas nos lugares certos e um chafariz no centro do pátio. O jardim foi decorado com belas flores e com grama, que é incrivelmente verde. Fui até a mesa onde as bebidas estavam e peguei um copo de ponche.

Senti um leve toque em meu braço, eu olhei sobre meu ombro. Jasper e Alice estavam atrás de mim e sorrindo. Cumprimentei cada um deles e perguntei como iam as coisas. Eu não tinha os visto em duas semanas, o que foi estranho porque eu costumo ver Alice todos os dias. Mas eles viajaram à Europa, e isso meio que mudou o nosso cronograma.

"Então, como foi a viagem?" Perguntei.

"Oh, Bella, foi absolutamente surpreendente. Tudo lá era extraordinário. E o shopping era uma perdição de Deus!", acrescentou com uma gargalhada.

Eu ri e dei-lhe um abraço. Fui cumprimentar o aniversariante, coisa que eu provavelmente deveria ter feito primeiro, mas o quintal me distraiu. Alice me acompanhou.

"Assim como você, Bella. Como estão as coisas? Eu sinto que não vi você á uma eternidade." Alice perguntou.

"As coisas estão bem. Minhas tarefas são complexas, e quais não são? Eu acho que as coisas permaneceram as mesmas enquanto você estava longe", eu respondi.

"Bem, enquanto você está bem, isso é tudo que importa. Falando nisso, você já viu qualquer um Deles desde a última vez que te vi?" Ela sussurrou.

"Não", eu balancei minha cabeça. Mas depois me lembrei sobre a mulher. "Bem, na verdade, havia uma mulher e ela -"

Parei de falar quando Emmett se aproximou de nós. Ele abriu um sorriso grande, enquanto passava o braço em volta de Rosalie.. Ele era tão grande, que me espantou ser apenas um ano mais velho que eu. Abracei-o e coloquei o presente em suas mãos.

"Feliz Aniversário, Em! Como é a sensação de ser vinte e três anos de idade?" Eu questionei.

"Eu me sinto o mesmo. Não há nenhuma rugas ou cabelos brancos. Ainda assim é tudo de bom", disse. "Oh, eu quero apresentar alguém para vocês."

Emmett se afastou um pouco, nos deixando confusas. Ele voltou com possivelmente o homem mais lindo que eu já vi. Ele era alto e magro, mas musculoso. Ele tinha uma forte mandíbula e as maças do rosto salientes. Então eu notei que seus olhos eram de um verde brilhante e seu cabelo bagunçado era uma cor de cobre incomum.

O cabelo da mesma cor e os olhos como a mulher.

"Este é Edward. Ele é meu irmão adotivo e acabou de se mudar de Chicago. Esme e Carlisle ainda estão lá, mas Edward decidiu vir pra cá", explicou Emmett.

"Olá," Ele acenou para nós. Ele tinha uma voz muito suave, quase intrigante.

Todos se apresentaram, mas me senti como se ele não gostasse de saber de mim, então eu apenas balancei a cabeça para ele. Todos nós conversamos um pouco e, em seguida, Emmett e Rosalie tiveram que sair para falar com o resto dos convidados. Logo depois, Edward disse que estava indo pegar uma bebida. Alice, Jasper e eu ainda estávamos conversando. Disseram-me sobre a viagem e todos os locais famosos que viram. Alice alegou que ela tem fotos suficientes para encher dez álbuns, e a parte surpresa, é que não fiquei surpresa.

Eu falei com os outros convidados na festa. Tive uma conversa com Angela Webber, que estava na minha aula de Inglês, e seu namorado, Ben. Eu gostei de Angela; ela é simpática, e não insistia em falar quando você não queria falar. Ben é o oposto total - ele é amável, alto e sempre quer saber o que esta acontecendo. Ele é um bom rapaz, apenas um diferente de Angela.

Desviei o olhar um pouco para ver Edward sentado no banco junto à fonte. Seu braço foi poupado na parte superior do banco e suas pernas estavam cruzadas. Ele estava olhando para cima e batendo com os dedos. Eu disse a Angela e Ben que já voltaria e caminhei em direção à fonte. Ele ainda estava olhando para cima, mas agora ele estava assobiando. Ele não me viu aproximar-se dele, então eu sentei.

"As estrelas são lindas, não são?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Sim, eles são. Eu pensei que não daria para ver as estrelas em Nova York", ele suspirou.

"Não é na cidade. Esta comunidade é um dos lugares que você realmente pode vê-las. Eu acho que é por causa disso que Emmett e Rosalie escolheram viver por aqui. Rose é uma fã das estrelas."

Ele riu e olhou para mim. Notei que ele tinha um sorriso torto, mas ainda era bonito.

"Então, por que você se mudou para NYC?"

"Eu precisava de uma mudança..." Ele disse, olhando para as estrelas novamente. "Também porque Emmett não se cansaria de pedir que eu viesse pra cá."

"Sim, Emm disse que vocês estão realmente muito próximos. Apenas por curiosidade, quanto tempo você viveu com família de Carlisle?"

"Desde que eu tinha doze anos. Emmett e eu fomos adotados ao mesmo tempo, então, o conhecia antes, no orfanato. Dividíamos o quarto, então não é estranho que fomos adotados na mesma família." Edward sorriu como se estivesse feliz com a memória.

"Então você estava no orfanato desde que você era um bebê ou..."

"Não, eu fui pro orfanato quando tinha onze anos. Tenho certeza de Emmett disse que ele estava lá desde que ele foi um bebê", eu neguei com a cabeça. "Eu nunca pensei que iria para um orfanato. Meu pai tinha morrido em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha dez anos. Minha mãe ficou absolutamente arrasada e não sabia o que fazer. Um ano depois, voltei para casa da escola e descobri que ela faleceu. "

Seus olhos estavam repentinamente triste.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria me intrometer assim," eu me desculpei, de repente me sentindo culpada.

"Não se sinta culpada. Eu aprendi a viver normalmente agora, não importa o que eu tenha feito."

Eu não comentei nada depois. Eu não queria fazê-lo triste, ele simplesmente se mudou para cá e ficar longe de sua cidade natal, deve ser difícil. Em vez disso, peguei sua mão e a apertei. Por alguns momentos, nós ficamos lá sentamos e de mãos dadas. Eu não pensei nada disso, e eu tenho certeza que ele sentiu o mesmo. Mas algo sobre ele me fez sentir mais normal do que me sentia antes.

Edward então olhou para seu relógio e gemeu. Ele soltou a minha mão, e levantou ajeitando a calça.

"Eu tenho que ir, está ficando muito tarde. Eu não acho que eu peguei o seu nome anteriormente."

"Bella", eu respondi.

"Foi um prazer conhecer você Bella. Te vejo por aí", ele sorriu.

"Com nós dois conhecendo Emmett, eu tenho certeza que vamos nos ver outra vez."

Ele riu. "Verdade". Com isso, deu meia volta e caminhou para fora da festa.

Todo mundo começou a sair em seguida. Eu ajudei a limpar o quintal com Alice e Jasper com Rose e Emmett tirando as lanternas e luzes. Demorou um pouco para ficar tudo limpo, mas estamos acabados. Fomos todos para dentro de casa e sentamos na sala de estar.

"Bella", Alice disse. Olhei para cima. "Você estava me dizendo que viu um deles. Você não chegou a terminar a história."

"Espere aí, você viu um? Não já faz um mês?" Emmett perguntou.

"Sim, eu vi um deles. Foi em seu jardim da frente, na verdade," eu sussurrei.

Senti todos os olhos em mim e no canto do meu olho eu vi Rosalie olhando o jardim através da janela. Isso quase me fez rir, mas eu não fiz. Dei de ombros e me acomodei na cadeira.

"Como esse se parecia?" Rosalie questionado.

"Eu consegui ter uma visão inteira dela. Ela estava se escondendo atrás de sua árvore de salgueiro, olhando de lado. Pelo que eu vi que ela tinha olhos verdes e cabelo longo, bronze. Altura média e usava um vestido amarelo. Sua pele era clara. Além disso, ela era casada. "

"Ela estava se escondendo atrás de uma árvore? Não costumam apenas se aproximar de você?"

"Essa é a coisa estranha. Ela estava sussurrando alguma coisa e quando ela me pegou olhando para ela, era quase como se ela estivesse chocada. Eu não a vi depois disso, eu não sei se eu vou. Ela parecia assustada. É só que eu nunca encontrei um Delas, daquele jeito. Eles costumam ir direto até mim e pedir ajuda. Esta me pareceria diferente, mas sincera. É uma vibe que estou recebendo. Por vezes, tenho essa sensação de que tipo de coisa que eles querem. Mas a maioria deles é triste e cheia de ódio. Esta foi amorosa e tinha um senso de criação."

"Estranho", Jasper disse.

"Eu sei," eu suspirei. "É melhor eu voltar para casa. Eu vou deixar vocês sabendo se eu ver qualquer coisa anormal." Ri com minha piada infame. "Boa noite."

"Tchau, Bella", todos disseram em uníssono.

Saí a porta e coloquei minhas mãos em meu bolso. Eu olhei para a árvore de salgueiro na esperança de ver a mulher novamente. Fiquei desapontada quando ela não estava lá e desci os degraus da varanda. Tudo parecia normal, e eu sabia que ela não estava em qualquer lugar aqui perto.

Acordei para a posição mais desconfortável possível. Quando eu saí da cama, minhas pernas e braços estavam doloridos. Estendi-os um pouco antes de tomar uma ducha. A água estava morna, e enviou vibrações suaves por todo meu corpo. Eu não tinah nenhuma aula hoje, então escolhi uma roupa simples - jeans skinny e uma camiseta. Fiz café da manhã e escovei os dentes, ainda um pouco sonolenta. Minha vida era muito bonita, sem extress nas manhãs de sábado.

Eu decidi trabalhar no meu novo projeto. Eu retirei meus livros da minha mochila e coloquei-os sobre a mesa. Um pequeno pedaço de papel caiu no chão. Era um pedaço rasgado de uma estacionária e os desenhos foram caindo um pouco. Eu peguei e abri-o, esperando que alguém, acidentalmente, tivesse colocado isso no meu saco e pensou que era outra pessoa.

Meus olhos arregalaram. A impressão foi estranha. Parecia que a pessoa estava tremendo quando escreveu isso, mas com dificuldade conseguiu escrever. Ele foi escrito em tinta preta e que a pressão da escrita era tão forte que eu consegui sentir isso da parte de trás do papel. A escrita não era o que me chocou, embora com certeza era parte dela. Foi a mensagem que ele continha.

_Por favor._

Por favor, o quê? Olhei para a mensagem um pouco mais antes de dobrar de novo. Eu não sabia se era uma piada ou não, e eu não senti nada de especial nisso. Eu voltei ao meu quarto e abri a gaveta onde as fotos antigas ficavam. Deixei a nota lá antes de fechá-la e sair da sala. Decidir que eu precisava um pouco de ar fresco, peguei meu casaco e sai do meu apartamento.

O céu estava nublado mais uma vez, e eu não sentia uma pontada de "déjà vu". Só que desta vez, ao contrário de ontem, eu vi um deles e uma nota terminou em meu livro. Os carros estavam constantemente buzinando e isso estava ficando irritante. Eu mantive meus olhos nos meus pés para me certificar de que não iria cair na frente de muitas pessoas no mesmo local que eu. De repente eu senti cheiro de café e ergui os olhos.

Eu sorri quando vi que era Starbucks. Entrei e deixei que o calor me cercasse. Entrei na fila, o que levaria um ano, porque a quantidade de pessoas era grande. Eu era a último da fila e como eu esperava, eu notei que ninguém estava atrás de mim. Finalmente, quando foi a minha vez da fila, eu estava satisfeita com os olhos verdes.

"Ei, Bella", ele cumprimentou.

"Edward?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você trabalha aqui?"

"Sim, eu comecei a trabalhar ontem. De qualquer forma, o que eu posso conseguir para você?"

"Um macchiato de caramelo e um rolo de canela", eu respondi.

"Ok, seu pedido deve estar pronto em breve", Edward sorria.

Acenei com a cabeça e paguei esperando no balcão. Quando a moça me entregou o pedido, eu peguei e sentei-me numa das cadeiras. Eu levei uma das revistas sobre a mesa e comecei a ler. Eu não lia, realmente, revistas de moda, mas era melhor que nada. Senti então alguém se sentar em frente de mim assim que eu olhei.

Edward estava sorrindo para mim e ele estava sem seu avental da Starbucks. Fechei a revista e dei outro gole da minha macchiato de caramelo.

"Eu estou supondo que você está fora do trabalho", disse.

"Bom, é verdade. Venho trabalhando desde os sete."

"Isso é péssimo. Então, o que conta de bom?"

"Nada", disse ele. "Olha, Bella, você é a única pessoa que sabe sobre a minha vida antes do orfanato para além da minha família adotiva. É meio estranho porque eu não costumo dizer às pessoas, mas eu precisava falar sobre isso."

"Pode confiar em mim."

"Eu sei. É por isso que eu lhe disse. Pareceu-me como alguém que pode ser de confiança", declarou ele.

Corei quando ouvi ele rir baixinho. Conversamos mais um pouco. Conversar com Edward é fácil, e eu achei que havia algo que estava o incomodando e que só me intrigou em querer saber mais dele. Outra parte de mim me dizia que ele era, de alguma forma, ligado a mulher do salgueiro. Ambos tinham a mesma cor do cabelo e dos olhos. Eu tentei me convencer que um monte de gente tinha qualidades como aquela, mas as chances de ambos com o bronze do cabelo e impressionantes olhos verdes não foi elevado.

"É melhor eu ir, Emmett minha ajuda para limpar a garagem," ele suspirou.

"Ele precisará de sua ajuda, é um desastre."

"Ótimo. Porque eu sempre quis limpar a garagem, depois do trabalho", disse sarcasticamente. "Mas foi bom falar com você. "

"Da mesma forma," Eu assenti.

Por um momento, nos olhos acabaram se conectando como um quebra cabeça. O encaixe perfeito. Eu não podia desviar o olhar. Limpei a gargante, e me forcei a olhar pra baixo.

"Hum, é melhor você ir antes que ele Emmett fique impaciente."

"Certo. Hum... Tchau, Bella.".

"Tchau", eu disse sem jeito.

Eu o observei enquanto ele saia pela porta. Ele sorriu para mim uma vez através da janela enquanto ele ia embora. Olhei aturdida e então balancei a cabeça. Levantei da cadeira e segurei a minha bebida. Tomei mais um gole e então percebi que algo estava na revista que estava lendo anteriormente.

Eu levantei minha sobrancelha e peguei. Era um pedaço de papel rasgado, o mesmo que a nota anterior. Abri o papel, não sabendo o que estaria escrito dentro. Eu pensei que talvez eu não devia tê-lo colocado na gaveta, e colocou alguma outra coisa dentro, mas, quando abri o bilhete, meu coração falhou uma batida, me obrigando a respirar forte.

Eu coloquei meu casaco, e joguei o copo da bebida fora. Quando saí da Starbucks, o vento lambia a minha pele. Comecei a caminhar em direção ao meu apartamento, segurando a nota na minha mão.

* * *

**Fui muito legalzinha, e postei logo o primeiro cápitulo. Mereço reviews, não? (:**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Queria agradecer á: **_vivx-chan_**,**_ Cris Turner**,** Ana Krol**,** pixel**, **gby00**,** Ariel**,** Joyce Flexa**,** Gabi Masen Cullen**,** Adriana Paiva _**e **_Bethinha Poloni _**por comentarem.**

**Talvez eu demore pra postar o próximo, mas dependendo das reviews eu tento colocar mais cedo.**

**xoxo.**


	3. II

Chapter 2: Empty Room

Ajude.

Isso é o que dizia a nota. Eu joguei o pedaço de papel amassado na gaveta, ao lado da outra nota. Caí de joelhos quando fechei a gaveta. Eu não sei se ficava com medo ou preocupada. Eu nunca tive esse tipo de conexão antes, e eu me pergunto se é um tipo de aviso.

Eu considerei que poderia ser algum tipo de piada. Mas a única pessoa que estava comigo antes da nota aparecer foi Edward, e ele esteve lá apenas uma vez. A nota apareceu pela primeira vez no meu livro, Edward nem sabia onde eu morava. Embora a razão mais lógica para as notas seria uma mera brincadeira, seria lógico em uma vida normal. E a minha vida estava longe de ser normal.

Lembrei-me de minha conversa com Edward. Ele é bom rapaz, mas eu podia sentir a dor sob sua pele. Eu queria que ele se abrisse para mim, e eu não tinha idéia do motivo disso. Eu não podia negar que ele era incrivelmente bonito. Eu também não podia negar que ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Mas eu só o conhecia. Eu precisava conhecê-lo mais.

Só então, tudo pareceu frio. Olhei ao redor da sala, não vendo nada. Saí, e chequei todos os quartos e o corredor do apartamento. Tudo era o mesmo, mas por que tão frio? Eu sabia que não era o aquecedor, e sim que havia alguém aqui. Eu só queria gritar para ele sair e parar de se esconder. Eu andava de novo pelo apartamento, sem ver nada. Que diabos estava acontecendo com este espírito?

Eu decidi ignorá-lo e esperar que ele fosse embora. Virei e parei quando eu vi algo no corredor. Não é no corredor, tecnicamente, ele estava andando em um quarto. Meu quarto. Eu não vi a figura inteira, apenas a parte traseira. Ela usava um vestido amarelo pálido e sapatos antigos. A última coisa que eu vi antes que ela desaparecesse pela porta do quarto, foi o cabelo - o cabelo bronze.

Corri pelo corredor e caminhei até o quarto. Eu examinava o quarto, olhando de parede a parede. Ninguém estava lá. Senti alguém tocar meu pescoço, a respiração fria como gelo escova minha pele. Virei novamente e não vi nada. Tudo estava de volta à temperatura ambiente e eu sabia que ela tinha ido embora. Eu sentei na cama e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Esfreguei meus braços e depois inclinei meus cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

Era a mesma mulher, eu saberia que sua aparência em qualquer lugar. Que diabos ela queria? Era como se ela queria me dizer alguma coisa, mas tinha muito medo de dizer isso. Se fosse esse o caso, então é melhor que apenas me deixasse sozinha.

Passei a mão no meu rosto. Peguei meu celular e disquei um número que eu conhecia muito bem. Meus dedos estavam tremendo e senti como se eu não pudesse pressionar os números rápido o suficiente. O telefone continuou a tocar e eu esperei ansiosamente por alguém para pegar. Eu estava prestes a desligar e tentar novamente mais tarde, quando a campainha parou abruptamente.

"Olá?"

"Alice", eu respirei.

"Ei, Bella. Tudo bem? Você parece nervosa."

" Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper estão com você?"

"Jazz está aqui, e Rose e Emm estão vindo pra cá. Eu ia te ligar e perguntar se você queria sair para jantar."

"Hum, eu acho que sim. Mas vocês podem vir todos ao meu apartamento primeiro? Eu preciso dizer algo."

"Ok", ela respondeu com cautela: "O que aconteceu?"

"Só venha, por favor", implorei.

Eu ouvi a porta sendo aberta no outro lado da linha e uma gargalhada. Imaginei que o Emmett e Rose tivessem chegado. Ouvi Alice mandar eles calarem a boca, com a mão no telefone para que eu não ouvisse. Ela estava dizendo alguma coisa, mas era muito abafado para entender. Eu então ouvi uma voz diferente no fundo, aquela que não era tão familiar, mas ainda reconhecível. Tudo ficou quieto e de repente eu me perguntei se Alice desligou na minha cara.

"Tudo bem, todos estão aqui. Estaremos aí em dez minutos. Tudo bem?"

"Sim, isso seria ótimo."

"Vejo você em alguns minutos então."

"Está bem.".

Eu desliguei o telefone e coloquei-o na cama, ao meu lado. Eu olhei para a parede por um tempo, sem saber quanto tempo específico. Eu mexia com as minhas mãos e esfregava os braços ocasionalmente. Eu decidi ir ao banheiro rapidamente e ficar de cama. Lavei o rosto com água fria e, em seguida, agarrei a borda da pia com ambas as mãos, curvando. Lambi meus lábios e depois voltei para pegar meu celular.

Cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor. Ainda estava claro, então eu olhei para nenhum lugar em específico e vi uma sombra que não me pertencia. Não vi nada enquanto eu caminhava para o quarto e meus braços relaxaram. Abaixei, peguei o aparelho e me virei. Parei no meio passo, e voltei para olhar meu travesseiro.

Eu estreitei meus olhos quando vi algo pequeno em meu travesseiro. Caminhei em direção ao mesmo em passos lentos. Era um outro pedaço de papel, e dessa vez eu sabia que era um novo, pois não tinha nada escrito no lado virado para cima. Tomei-o em minhas mãos e olhei em ambos dos lados - não havia nada. Dei de ombros e abri a gaveta novamente.

O pedaço de papel flutuou até o fundo da gaveta e assim pude ver algo preto sobre ele. O lado virado para cima tinha algo escrito. Eu li várias e várias vezes para se certificar se tinha lido certo. A nota desta vez foi tão estranha, e não articulada como as outras. Eu li mais uma vez mais antes de dizer isso em voz alta.

"Meu filho," eu sussurrei.

De repente bateram na porta. Eu pulei e fechei a gaveta rapidamente. Levantei-me de joelhos e fiz meu caminho até a porta da frente. Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor. Quando eu abri a porta, sorri quando vi a gangue em frente de mim. Dei um abraço em cada um deles. O que eu não esperava era que Edward Cullen estivesse parado na minha porta também. Eu não queria ser rude, por isso o abracei também, sentimento um aumento de eletricidade fluindo através de mim.

"Eu não sabia que você estava vindo, Edward", eu disse.

"Alice me convidou. Ela disse que você precisava de um pouco de felicidade neste apartamento. Eu não entendi nada que ela disse, mas espero que tudo bem," Edward respondeu. Sua voz um pouco desconfiada.

"Tudo está bem."

"Ótimo," Ele estava prestes a intervir quando ele se virou para mim novamente. "Eu esqueci o meu celular no meu carro. Eu já volto."

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto ia pelo corredor até o elevador. Quando eu andei de volta, todos estavam sentados na sala. Depois me sentei, eles me bombardearam com perguntas da esquerda para a direita. Eu disse a eles sobre as notas e como o mesmo fantasma do aniversário de Emmett tinha algo relacionado com isso.

Eles perguntaram sobre as notas. Expliquei-lhes como é que apareceu, e a "estranheza" de tudo isso. Era como se o fantasma estivesse tentando me assustar, e estava conseguindo. Este era tão diferente. Eu só não entendi o que ele queria.

"Você não respondeu à nossa pergunta", Jasper disse. "O que dizem as notas?"

"Eles disseram, e citam: '_Por favor, ajude meu filho._'" Meus olhos então se arregalaram.

Como eu poderia ter sido tão estúpida? O fantasma não queria várias coisas, ela só quer uma coisa. Eu repassava as notas que disse na minha cabeça repetidamente. Elas finalmente fizeram sentido.

"Por favor. Ajude. Meu filho", eu sussurrei. "O fantasma quer que eu ajude seu filho."

Uma rajada de ar frio atingiu a minha pele. Eu olhava freneticamente ao redor da sala. A temperatura não afetou a Alice, Rose, Emmett e Jasper, eles não sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Eles me olharam com expressões preocupadas enquanto eu olhava para frente. Eu finalmente tive um vislumbre do que era. O fantasma.

Ela estava linda, de um jeito diferente.

Ela estava tão pálida, os cabelos de cobre e olhos verdes destacados. Seu vestido lindo amarelo sobre ela, que fluia logo abaixo dos joelhos.

"O que você quer?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela não respondeu.

"Você quer que eu ajude seu filho?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Então me diga quem é seu filho", perguntei.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas, em seguida, fechou a rapidamente. Em um instante ela se foi, a temperatura volta ao normal. Então, depois a porta foi aberta. Edward entrou em cena com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Quando ele nos viu, ele parecia confuso. Quando ele me viu, pareceu preocupado. Eu não sei se eu estava com uma aparência assustadora ou algo assim, eu só sabia que eu estava apavorada.

"Que tal uma pizza?" Alice perguntou. "Eu realmente não quero sair mais."

Nós todos assentimos e Alice foi para a cozinha pedir a pizza. A segui, e fui para a cozinha também. Ela estava discando o número, quando entrei na cozinha.

"Obrigado, All".

"Qualquer hora, Bells. Mas o que aconteceu lá?" Ela perguntou, sua voz frenética.

"Eu realmente não sei."

Tinha sido uma semana desde a festa da pizza no meu apartamento. Também fazia uma semana que tinha visto o fantasma. Era estranho. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Minha mente me disse que eu tinha que encontrar uma maneira de falar com ela novamente, mas eu estava muito longe disso. Eu ia esperar por ela. Se ela queria a minha ajuda, então ela teria que vir buscá-la.

Eu via Edward toda vez que eu ia a Starbucks. Eu gostava de sua companhia, ansiava por ela, na verdade. Nós tínhamos nos tornado amigos e em algum lugar dentro de mim eu senti algo. Eu tentei ignorar, mas cresceu mais dominante a cada vez que o via. Eu nem sabia que merda isso significava, eu só sabia que eu estava sentindo. No entanto, hoje ele não estaria trabalhando. Ele me disse no dia anterior, que ele estaria ocupado. Mas eu ainda tinha esperança de que ele ia estar lá, e quando eu entrei, ele não estava no balcão do caixa, tomando os pedidos.

Eu bebi o resto do copo e joguei-o no lixo. Eu tinha ido a Starbucks no final do dia, eu só precisava sair da casa. Até o momento eu saí para as ruas, pequenas luzes cintilantes estavam nas árvores brilhando. Como passei a restaurantes e boutiques notei que todos estavam sorrindo. Rindo. Brincando. Não estavam sozinhos. Estavam todos com os amigos ou a família ou seu amante. Meus amigos estavam todos ocupados. Edward, como eu disse, estava resolvendo algo. Emmett e Rosalie estavam em um encontro e Alice estava doente; Jasper estava cuidando dela.

Eu esquentava minhas mãos em meu bolso do casaco, o vento do outono pressionando contra a minha pele. Eu meti um pedaço perdido de cabelo atrás da minha orelha e olhei para os meus pés. Decidi que eu estava com pressa, eu fui para o estúdio de dança grande que era um ou dois quarteirões do meu apartamento. Irônico, que eu iria entrar em um estúdio de dança, vendo como minhas habilidades dançando são microscopicamente pequenas. Mas eu tinha descoberto que havia uma porta na parte de trás do estúdio, o que levava a um quarto. Não havia nada no quarto, apenas as paredes de cimento nu. Fui até lá para tirar a minha mente das coisas.

Minha mão agarrou para a maçaneta e abri-a rapidamente. Eu pisei no corredor mal iluminado e fechei a porta lentamente. Minhas mãos ainda estavam no meu bolso enquanto eu caminhava. Era um corredor bastante grande, mas eu não me importei. Eu ouvi alguma coisa a mais no outro extremo do corredor. Era música.

A música era assombrosa. Misteriosa. E mesmo assim, bela. Eu andei rapidamente em direção à porta. Uma vez eu estava bem na frente da sala fechada, fiquei só ouvindo. Fechei os olhos com a música. Me transmitiu uma calma que eu precisava agora, e eu sorri. Muito em breve, a música parou. Não havia nada. Eu queria ouvir mais, então eu abri a porta devagar.

A porta rangeu e gritou. Quando eu pisei em que eu não vi apenas uma sala vazia, mas um piano de cauda. E não só havia um piano de cauda, mas um homem sentado no banco. Um homem de cabelo bronze.

"Edward?" Eu chiava, com medo de que não fosse ele.

Ele olhou para cima. Eu não podia me perder naqueles olhos verdes. Edward pareceu surpreso ao me ver, mas sorriu suavemente.

"Hey," ele respondeu. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu perguntei a você primeiro."

Revirei os olhos em seu comentário. "Às vezes eu venho aqui para pensar. Mas normalmente é apenas uma sala vazia. Por falar nisso, como você conseguiu colocar um piano aqui?"

Edward deu uma risadinha. "Não foi fácil, vamos deixar por isso mesmo. O dono do estúdio me permitiu colocá-lo aqui, enquanto eu tivesse certeza que tudo estivesse fechado antes que eu saísse. Se eu fizesse isso, eu poderia aparecer por aqui, sempre que eu quisesse. Eu não entendo uma coisa, embora."

"O quê?" , Eu perguntei.

"Por que você veio aqui para pensar."

"Oh," eu resmunguei. "Bem, a sala vazia, foi como uma maneira de limpar os meus pensamentos. Sabe... sala vazia, mente vazia. Eu sei que soa estranho, mas realmente funciona."

"Não faz sentido. Lamento arruinar seu lugar para pensar." Ele se desculpou.

De repente, senti culpada por fazê-lo se sentir mal. "Não se preocupe com isso. Achei uma bela música."

Corei.

Edward sorriu aquele sorriso torto dele. Ele escorregou no banco e bateu em um lugar ao lado dele. Dei de ombros e me sentei no banco, sem hesitação. Ele começou a tocar uma mistura de notas, deslizando seus dedos ao longo das notas como mágica. Olhei para as mãos com espanto, mas ouvi a música com atenção. Foi mais tranqüila do que a outra canção que estava tocando antes.

Eu poderia dizer que ela era uma canção triste. Enquanto Edward estava tocando, seu rosto demonstrava a dor e os cantos de sua boca puxaram em uma carranca. De repente, senti sua dor, e mais do que nunca quis fazê-lo sorrir novamente. Eu queria ajudá-lo, eu só não sabia como. Tudo que eu podia fazer era colocar a minha mão em seu ombro, quando a obra foi concluída. Ele ficou em silêncio, sua respiração pesada, sendo o único som na sala.

"Sinto muito", ele disse finalmente. Passei a mão pelo seu rosto e suspirei. "Isso foi para minha mãe, minha mãe biológica. Isso sempre acontece quando eu toco-a. Escrever foi mais difícil, mas superei isso."

Eu só balançei a cabeça, sem saber que outro gesto de fazer. Olhei para meu relógio e gemi. "É melhor eu ir, eu tenho uma aula às nove da manhã."

"Eu tenho que ir também. Tenho que entregar um trabalho em dois dias e eu ainda nem sequer comecei", afirmou. Ele balançou a cabeça e riu baixinho.

Nós dois nos levantamos do banco, Edward checou para ter a certeza que ele deixou o seu piano em bom estado. Ele cobriu com um cobertor de seda amarelo e em seguida saiu do quarto comigo. Eu cruzei as mãos sobre o peito, ele verificou que tudo no estúdio de dança estava como antes, travando as portas. Fiquei sem jeito andando ao lado dele.

"Olha", ele respirou. "Lamento ter invadido o seu espaço e tudo mais. Se você quiser, eu poderia ir para um lugar diferente e tocar lá."

Sacudi a cabeça para ele. "N-não, tudo bem", eu gaguejei. "O piano realmente me deu uma paz na mente. Então, muito obrigado."

"Bem, é melhor eu ir. Hum, tchau", disse sem jeito.

Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez, e ele caminhava na direção oposta. Eu fiquei olhando-o até que ele virou a esquina. Virei meu calcanhar e começei a caminhar ao meu destino.

"Eu tenho uma idéia totalmente nova para o vestido que eu estou fazendo!" Alice exclamou. "Ele vai ter esta impressão muito floral e com um cinto estilo imperial. Logo em seguida, ele vai ter uma saia grande."

"Parece bonito. Na minha classe, a coisa mais emocionante que eu consigo fazer é ler as páginas 182-199," eu respondi.

"Eu ainda não entendi como você pode querer estar em um curso de Ingles. É tão chato! Além disso, eu preciso de alguém para o modelo de vestido para mim."

"Eu não sou sempre a modelo?"

"Sim. É porque você é tão, maldita, linda", eu neguei. "Cale-se, Bella. Você é linda demais para perceber o quão linda você é. De qualquer forma, você vai ser a minha modelo quando o vestido estiver terminado?" Ela perguntou.

"Ok, tudo bem", eu suspirei.

Alice gritou e me deu um abraço. Sua estrutura minúscula era suficientemente forte para me esmagar. Entramos no seu Porsche e fomos embora. Sua música foi ficando mais alta, mas ela não pareceu notar. Meus ouvidos sensíveis foram praticamente chorando de dor. Alice chegou ao meu apartamento em um piscar de olhos; ela dirigia muito rápido.

"A adaptação para o vestido deve ser em torno de quarta-feira da próxima semana, mas vou chamá-la apenas no caso de mudanças," Ela disse quando eu saí do carro.

"Você vai me chamar de qualquer jeito, Al".

"Verdade". Eu ri, e fechei a porta.

Alice saiu disparada, levando sua música alta junto. Agarrei meus livros para o meu peito e minha bolsa pendurada no meu ombro. A música que estava tocando no carro de Alice estava presa na minha cabeça. Eu encontrei-me cantarolando a mesma quando peguei o elevador para o quinto andar. Meu pé tocou o ritmo e eu me lembrei de baixar a canção para o meu iPod mais tarde.

Ding!

Saí do elevador e desviei para a direita. A chave escorregou dos em meus dedos enquanto eu me aproximava da porta caindo no chão. Gemi ao ter que me abaixar para pega-la, colocando-a na fechadura, abrindo a porta e colocando meu saco sobre a mesa.

"_You know I never wanna to hurt you, don't even know what we're fighting for. __Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_" Eu cantava baixinho para mim mesmo. Imaginando que ninguém iria me ouvir qualquer jeito.

"A história da minha vida", disse uma voz suave. "O amor é um campo de batalha. Você tem uma bela voz pelo caminho."

Virei devagar, meus olhos arregalados. Eu não sei se acho que alguém invadiu o meu apartamento ou se eu estava apenas imaginando coisas. Mas então eu senti a diferença na sala, sabendo que eu não tinha notado isso quando eu pisei dentro. Engoli em seco e cruzei os braços sobre o peito. Então, o fantasma misterioso finalmente voltou.

Ela parecia a mesma de quando eu vi pela última vez. Seu vestido amarelo fraco não tem uma diferença e seu cabelo ainda corria pelas costas. Seus olhos verdes olharam-me com contentamento quando ela segurou suas mãos quase brancas na frente dela. Seu anel de casamento também foi em seu dedo, brilhando na luz. O que eu não percebi antes era o que estava em seu pescoço.

Não era gritante, mas sim marcante. Era uma linha, provavelmente de um corte, que circulava o pescoço inteiro. Era grossa e tão doentia. Percebendo porque ela parecia tão familiar me fez ofegar. Eu finalmente encontrei a última peça do puzzle.

_"Então você estava no orfanato desde que você era um bebê ou..."__"Não, eu fui pro orfanato quando tinha onze anos. Tenho certeza de Emmett disse que ele estava lá desde que ele foi um bebê", eu neguei com a cabeça. "Eu nunca pensei que iria para um orfanato. Meu pai tinha morrido em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha dez anos. Minha mãe ficou absolutamente arrasada e não sabia o que fazer. Um ano depois, voltei para casa da escola e descobri que ela faleceu. "__  
_  
Ela se enforcou.

"Oh meu Deus", eu sussurrei.

* * *

**GENTILEZA GERA GENTILEZA!**

**REVIEWS GERAM CAPÍTULOS NOVOS!**


	4. III

Chapter 3: Drunk Kisses

Eu tive que me sentar, esta foi demais para mim. Ela ainda estava sentada no sofá perto da janela, fazendo a luz do seu olhar ficar mais pálida do que ela. Cautelosamente me sentei em frente dela. Ela ficou me olhando com uma cara que soubesse o que eu pensava, mas eu não queria ser uma idiota e me "jogar" na coisa, enquanto não soubesse exatamente o que ela queria. Suas mãos estavam cruzadas no colo e ela se sentou ereta. O silêncio encheu o ar e para ser honesta, eu estava meio assustada com ela. Só a presença dela é tão deprimente. Eu podia sentir a dor que irradia dela. Chegou ao ponto onde eu tinha de olhar para o chão em vez de para ela, mas eu ainda podia sentir o seu olhar em mim.

Precisava acabar com isso.

Suspirei e olhei para ela novamente. Ela tinha um sorriso agradável no rosto. "O que é que você quer que eu faça de novo?"

"É mais uma necessidade do que um desejo, Isabella."

"Bella. Por favor, não use meu nome inteiro, ele me faz parecer velha."

Ela riu. "Tudo bem, Bella", ela corrigiu.

"De qualquer forma," Juntei as mãos. "Vamos voltar para o necessário... Começando com o seu nome."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Meu nome é Elizabeth Masen e eu morri há dez anos. Meu filho foi infeliz desde então, a pensar que minha morte foi culpa dele. Eu não posso seguir em frente até que ele seja feliz."

"Você quer dizer, Edward?" Eu perguntei.

"Então você é esperta também," ela disse. "Você é uma menina muito especial, Bella. É por isso que você pode ajudá-lo."

"Como?"

"Eu o vi na semana passada, e tinha uma melhoria no seu estado emocional."

"Somente em uma semana? Isso é fantástico."

"É", ela concordou. "Mas há uma razão pela qual ele está ficando um pouco mais feliz a cada dia."

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "E o que seria?"

"Você vê Bella, nesta última semana, você e Edward passado bastante tempo juntos. Acredito que você pode ajudá-lo a ser a pessoa que eu sei que ele é."

Eu balancei a cabeça, incrédula. "De jeito nenhum. Eu só sai com ele umas vezes-"

"E nesses momentos, ele parece mais feliz," Ela disse, me interrompendo. "Por favor, Bella, você tem que ajudá-lo. Minha presença aqui não está o ajudando, porque eu sei que ele ainda pode me sentir aqui. Você é a única que pode ajudá-lo. Você é uma amiga tão maravilhosa para ele. "

Os olhos de Elizabeth imploraram por minha ajuda, enquanto as lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos. Meu coração começou a doer e eu franzi os lábios. "Tudo bem. Vou fazer o que eu posso fazer", eu suspirei.

Ela sorriu e caminhou em minha direção. Elizabeth pôs a mão no meu ombro. "Muito obrigado". Eu balancei a cabeça para ela e vi como ela começou a desaparecer.

E então ela se foi.

Eu olhei para a parede, onde ela estava. Foi estranho, sendo que de todas as vezes que eu a vi, ela me pede para ajudá-lo. Concedida, ela queria que eu ajudasse seu filho. Elizabeth parecia aliviada depois de finalmente ser capaz de comunicar isso cara a cara. Mas uma coisa ainda me incomodava. Eu ainda não sei por que ela se enforcou. É claro que Edward ficaria traumatizado. Balançando minha cabeça, eu me sentei do sofá, de repente me sentindo cansada.

Enquanto me preparava para um cochilo, fiquei pensando como Edward encarou tudo sem a mãe. Como ele agiu com outras pessoas. Apesar de todos esses pensamentos estranhos, minha mente esvaziou, e eu cai em um sono profundo.

Onde eu estava?

Eu estava em um quarto de amarelo brilhante, com uma janela, dois armários e duas camas. Um dos lados do quarto é simplesmente um desastre - cheio de roupas espalhadas na cama, doces e revistas de automóveis. A cama não foi ainda feita e havia cartazes na parede. O outro lado estava completamente vazio, para ser franca. Não tinha nenhum cartaz nem nada na parede, e parecia que a cama nem sequer foi tocada. Fui até lá e passei a mão sobre a madeira do guarda-roupa. O espelho sobre a cômoda era grande e rodeado por entalhes de madeira. Acidentalmente, eu olhei para o espelho, e não sei porque fiz isso, pois eu sabia o que iria ver. Uma menina com cabelos bagunçados cor de chocolate e círculos escuros sob seus olhos. Mas eu não vi nada.

Meu reflexo não estava no espelho.

O medo fazia meu corpo tremer enquanto eu estava tentando descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo. Pensei em algo lógico e procurei algum sinal de que eu era uma mutante que não possui reflexo. Uma vez que eu fiz isso, fiquei sem nenhuma explicação. Só o fato de que eu não conseguia me ver no espelho. Inclinei-me para a minha mão sobre a cômoda e respirei profundamento.

A maçaneta da porta começou a girar. Deixei minha coluna ereta e procurei um lugar para me esconder. Mas minhas esperanças falharam quando a porta abriu mais cedo do que eu esperava. Eu estava em frente de duas pessoas agora. Uma senhora idosa com traje de enfermeira e sua mão apoiada nas costas de um menino. O menino tinha tristeza em seus olhos e parecia que um sorriso não passou por seus lábios á um bom tempo. Seu cabelo cor de cobre estava em algum tipo de desordem e sua pele era tão pálida. Parecia que ele não tivesse comido em dias.

"Aqui é o seu novo quarto," A senhora disse gentilmente. "Seu colega de quarto deve estar chegando á qualquer momento. Pode guardar suas coisas, se quiser. Sinta-se em casa."

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça e viu quando a velha senhora fechou a porta atrás dela com um pequeno clique. Eu estava esperando que o menino começasse a gritar quando me viu. O estranho era que ele não gritou. Na verdade, ele nem sequer me viu. Ele apenas suspirou e colocou sua mala na cama deixando aberta. Puta merda, ele não podia me ver. Ninguém poderia me ver, porque a senhora também não me viu. Então, eu estava como uma espécie de espírito. Insano.

Vi quando o rapaz começou a guardar suas coisas. Ele era muito rápido, guardou a roupa em nas gavetas e certificou-se que todas eles estavam cuidadosamente dobradas. Ele guardava tudo quieto, até que ele parou ao se deparar com um quadro na mala. Pegou o quadro e tocou no vidro com cuidado. Lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos e caíram sobre a moldura da imagem. Soluços escaparam de sua boca, e ele segurava a foto em seu peito. Eu queria dar pra ele o maior abraço para que ele pudesse parar de chorar, mas eu não podia.

A porta se abriu então. O garoto respirou fundo e virou de costas, ainda segurando a foto. Parado na porta estava um rapaz alto, com cabelos castanhos e felizes, olhos cor de avelã. Seu sorriso, desapareceu imediatamente quando viu o outro menino chorando. Ele correu até ele e colocou as mãos em seu ombro.

"O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada. Deixe-me sozinho."

O menino chorando virou de costas novamente, obrigando o outro a o imitar. "Você pode me dizer. Eu não vou contar a ninguém."

O garoto suspirou. "Ambos dos meus pais morreram. E eles me deixaram sozinho. Todo mundo que eu me importava de verdade me deixaram".

"Eu não te deixarei. Posso dizer que vamos ser bons amigos. E eu não deixo os meus amigos para trás", disse o rapaz alto.

"Promete?"

"Eu prometo", ele balançou a cabeça e estendeu o dedo mindinho. O menino parou de chorar e vinculou o seu dedo mindinho com o outro menino. "Meu nome é Emmet, por falar nisso. E eu sou seu colega de quarto."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo. Eu sou o Edward."

Fiquei em choque. Eu estava vendo pela primeira vez, Emmett e Edward se conhecendo. Edward era aquele cujos soluços soavam tão horrivelmente fazendo meu coração doer. Assistindo Emmett fazer rir Edward pela primeira vez, fez a dor em meu peito um pouco mais leve. Então a luz da janela parecia ficar mais e mais brilhante. Emmett e Edward não pareciam ter notado, mas o brilho começou a queimar meus olhos. Fechei-os e -

Meus olhos se abertos e um gemido escapou da minha boca. Meu batimento cardíaco estava indo tão rápido que eu tive que agarrar meu peito. Eu finalmente me acalmei e pensei se o que eu sonhei era real. Se foi realmente isso o que aconteceu no primeiro dia de Edward no orfanato. Muito cansada para descobrir isso, me levantei do sofá. Nós estávamos saindo esta noite.

"Ok, então me lembre por que você quer ir para um clube, Bella. Discoteca normalmente não é o seu lugar", Alice disse enquanto estacionado na frente do clube.

"Eu não sei. Eu tive essa sensação que eu tinha que fazê-lo esta noite. Como se algo fosse acontecer."

Rose colocou a cabeça entre os dois bancos da frente. "É um daqueles sentimentos relacionados á fantasmas?"

"Sim", Alice respondeu por mim. "E sobre aquele que foi o envio de notas? Você viu ela?"

"Sim e sim. Mas eu não posso dizer nada sobre isso ainda, eu não estou completamente certa do que está acontecendo, de qualquer jeito."

"Contanto que não temos de ir ao cemitério neste momento", disse Alice. "Eu estarei sempre onde você precisar, Bella. Mas o cemitério arrepia minha espinha. Especialmente porque é sempre à noite. Quero dizer, vamos lá! Você acha que os fantasmas se importa se você fosse os visitar de dia. Tipo, ir ao cemitério durante o dia, pra você parece um tão brega, certo?" Eu tive que rir dela.  
Por alguma estranha razão eu tinha esse sentimento em meu interior, que me disse para ir para o clube hoje à noite. Eu não uma daquela que seguia meus instintos onde quer que eles fossem. Eu só sigo quando eu realmente tenho um motivo para acreditar neles. Às vezes, esses sentimentos me levam a um cemitério e à sepultura do fantasma. Aprendi a trazer Alice e Emmett comigo sempre que eu tinha que ir lá. Uma vez que o corpo enterrado falou comigo. Eu tinha que ter a força de Emmett e caráter borbulhante de Alice para me manter calma, falando com um cadáver nojento com animais comendo sua pele. Assim, ir a um clube é considerado normal.

Eu nem estava pensando em começar esta noite bebendo. Talvez beber um ou dois, mas só isso. Elizabeth queria que eu viesse aqui esta noite, e aparentemente ela queria que todos meus amigos vissem junto também.

A música alta estava tocando fora do clube. O concreto passava praticamente toda a vibração do som. Entramos no clube, e olhamos para os lados.

"Lá estão eles", Rosalie hesitou na direção deles. Eles estavam sentados na nossa mesa de sempre.

Eu balancei a cabeça e a segui para o onde todos estavam. Tive que empurrar todas as pessoas dançando loucamente bêbadas, mas, finalmente, consegui. Alice correu para Jasper e beijou-o antes de se sentar ao lado dele. Rosalie e Emmett deram um longo beijo e se sentaram ainda se beijando. Eu me sentei e fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que o lugar ao meu lado não estava vazio como sempre. Edward estava sorrindo para mim e eu balancei a cabeça para ele. Isso fez que seu sorriso ficasse ainda maior, antes que ele tomasse um gole de sua cerveja.

Senti o olhar de alguém em mim assim que eu virei minha cabeça. Perto do bar estava um cara alto - literalmente, esse cara era enorme - com pele bronzeada e cabelos negros. Quando ele me pegou olhando para trás, ele tinha o mais doente sorriso no rosto que assustou até minha alma. Desviei o olhar imediatamente e estremeci.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim", eu disse. "Eu vou ali pegar uma bebida. Eu já volto." Edward acenou com a cabeça e me levantei do meu assento.

De repente me lembrei porque eu odiava vir para o clube. Foi porque alguns caras aleatórios viriam e agarrariam a minha bunda e tentariam me puxar para a pista de dança. Tive que dar um tapa em sua mão e ir embora. Deus, eu odiava uma multidão cheia de gente embriagada. Quando cheguei ao bar, tomei um suspiro de alívio e me sentei num dos bancos altos.

"O que posso fazer por você?" O barman me perguntou.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Um martini de maçã, acho."

"Esta bem, deliciosa", ele respondeu. Corei, mas sabia que ele provavelmente disse isso para todas as suas clientes que fazem parte da população feminina. Ele então voltou com um copo cheio de um líquido verde tão forte que eu podia sentir o cheiro que o álcool tinha á quilômetros. Eu sorri para ele como um agradecimento e estava prestes a pegar o dinheiro para pagar-lhe quando alguém pegou minha mão.

"Não se preocupe em pagar, eu vou fazer isso por você." Olhei para cima e vi que era o cara com o sorriso bizarro.

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso."

Ele zombou. "Tenho certeza que você pode, mas eu não quero uma menina bonita como você deslizando por aí." Eu assisti enquanto ele pagava.

"Obrigado. Você não tem que fazer isso", eu disse.

"Não se preocupe. Eu sou Jacob," Ele sorriu, mostrando um sorriso mais agradável neste momento.

Eu tomei um gole do meu martini. "Bella".

"Então, Bella", ele perguntou. "O que uma garota como você está fazendo aqui sozinha?"

"Eu não estou sozinha. Vim com alguém", eu corrigi-o, não gostando do seu modo de começar uma conversa. É como você fala com alguém que você quer transar, e eu não ia fazer sexo com ele.

"Oh, entendo. E com quem você veio?" Ele desafiou.

Minha boca se abriu para lhe responder, mas fechou-se quando senti alguém passar o braço em volta da minha cintura. "Comigo", disse sua voz aveludada. Olhei para cima do meu martini de maçã e vi Edward, que estava olhando para Jacob. "Bella, vamos." Eu balancei a cabeça e caminhei de volta para a mesa, seu braço ainda em torno de mim.

Quando chegamos na mesa, não tinha ninguém. Alice e Jasper estavam dançando na pista de dança, Rosalie e Emmett estavam em algum lugar fazendo o que diabos foram fazer. Nem Edward e nem eu falamos, e um silêncio constrangedor caiu entre nós. Passou a mão nervosamente pelo seu cabelo enquanto eu tirava goles de minha bebida.

"Edward?" Ele olhou para mim. "Eu só queria dizer obrigado. Pois, hum, você sabe. Me ajudar a dar um fora naquele estranho.'

Ele deu de ombros. "Não há de quê. Isso é o que os amigos fazem, certo?" Eu me arrepiei com a palavra 'amigo'. Na verdade, não sei porquê, então eu balancei a cabeça para ele.

A música ainda era rápida, e as batidas eram fortes. Eu não cheguei perto da pista de dança - se eu começar a dançar todo mundo ia me olhar e expulsar da pista. Então eu fui surpreendido quando a música morreu subitamente para uma batida mais suave. Sem todos os remix, a música era muito bonita. Gostei muito mais. Edward então se levantou de sua cadeira e ergueu a sua mão para mim. Eu lancei-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

"Você quer dançar?" Ele perguntou. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Como assim?"

"Eu não posso dançar", eu respondi sem jeito. "Eu provavelmente causar uma destruição em massa só em pisar na pista de dança."

Edward sorriu suavemente. "Então esse é o risco que estou disposto a correr." Ele tinha aquele olhar em seus olhos que eu não poderia dizer não. Deus, eu era tão... tão tão que nem sabia descrever. Eu me levantei e coloquei minha mão na dele.

"Ok, tudo bem."

Ele me levou para o meio da multidão, e surpreendentemente não tinha um monte de pessoas lá. Eles estavam todos nas bordas, provavelmente pensando que centro estava lotado quando era o contrário. Edward colocou sua mão em meus quadris enquanto eu deslizei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Fui cautelosa para não pisar em seus dedos. Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava balançando a música com ele.

"Veja", ele proferiu para mim. "Você está dançando."

"Mas em qualquer momento crucial eu poderia pisar em seus dedos e você estaria chorando de dor", argumentei.

"Eu não penso assim. Você é tão leve, mesmo nos saltos você não iria me machucar."

Corei e deitei minha cabeça no peito dele. Por um momento, parecia que a música poderia continuar indefinidamente. Edward e eu ainda estávamos dançando, e eu estava extremamente orgulhosa de que eu não tinha feito nada para me envergonhar ainda. Quando a música terminou, senti quando uma ligeira pontada de tristeza se espalhou por todo meu corpo. Nós ainda estávamos na pista de dança.

"Isso foi bom", comentou ele.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, foi." Com o canto do meu olho, Elizabeth estava sentada na mesa com um sorriso no rosto. Quando ela viu que eu a vi, ela balançou a cabeça para a direita e levantou da cadeira. Ela entrou no banheiro das mulheres e olhou para mim uma vez antes de desaparecer na porta fechada. "Eu tenho que ir para o banheiro feminino", eu disse de repente.

Eu ouvi Edward rir enquanto eu me dirigia para o banheiro. Empurrando o meu corpo para passar através de numerosos corpos quentes, eu finalmente consegui sair da pista de dança. Passei na nossa mesa e ia direto para a porta quando de repente eu estava pressionado contra a parede. Eu fiquei sem ar de surpresa e prendi a respiração quando senti uma respiração quente de alguém na minha cara. Cheirava a uma overdose de álcool. Eu percebi quem era quando vi seus olhos. Era o filho da puta do imbecil do Jacob. Merda.

"Eu não agüento mais, Bella. Eu preciso de você. Agora," ele disse bruscamente. Eu estava prestes a protestar quando os lábios dele caíram no meu. Foi molhado e nojento. Eu o empurrei de cima de mim.

"Cai fora, seu nojento", eu falei com raiva.

"Não fique assim. Eu sei que você quer." Jacob se aproximou de mim, pondo a mão na minha coxa. Empurrei-o novamente.

"Eu disse, Cai. Fora".

Eu estava prestes a fazer a minha fuga, quando Jacob prendeu minhas mãos em cima da minha cabeça. Eu não podia dar sequer uma joelhada em sua masculinidade minúscula, porque ele colocou a perna entre as minhas. Eu me contorci no aperto, ansiosa para sair correndo. Ele continuou arrastando beijos no meu pescoço. Eu cortei minha cabeça para que ele não fosse capaz.

"Jacob, pare!" Ele ainda continuou a me tocar. "Eu estou falando sério. Você está indo longe demais!" Lágrimas estavam começando a se formar nos meus olhos e eu percebi que ele não iria parar. "Me largue!" Eu gritei mais uma vez antes de perceber que seu peso de repente desapareceu.

Eu ouvi um baque no chão e eu olhei para ver o que estava na minha frente. Jacob estava no chão, cobrindo o nariz. Eu estava tão confusa quanto ao que aconteceu até que eu vi Edward em cima dele, a raiva borbulhando de seus olhos. "Ela. Disse. Pra. Você. Cair. FORA!".  
Foi quando começou. Jacó levantou-se rapidamente e socou Edward na mandíbula. Ouvi o ''crack'', e estremeci. Edward cambaleou para trás, mas ficou firme rapidamente. Ele deu um soco em Jacob, que o mandou de volta para o chão. Edward chutou na costela uma vez e pela segunda vez Jacob agarrou seu pé, e o puxou para o chão com ele. De repente eles estavam rolando no chão e batendo uns nos outros.

"Parem com isso!" Implorei. Lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. "Vocês vão se matar!"

Nenhum deles me ouviu. Eu estava chorando muito agora, pensando que esta foi minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse conversado com Jacob nada disso estaria acontecendo. Eu era uma pessoa horrível.

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Alguém gritou. Olhei para cima dos meus ombros com os olhos marejados e vi Emmett com um olhar preocupado no rosto. Quando ninguém respondeu, ele dividir Jacob e Edward. "Edward, pelo amor de deus, o que está acontecendo?"

"Aquele cara ali," ele apontou para Jacob. "Estava tentando estuprar Bella!"

O rosto de Emmett foi de preocupação para furioso. Ele virou-se para enfrentar Jacob. Ele socou o rosto quadrado de Jacob, o impacto muito mais alto do que o soco de Edward. "Seu filho da puta da puta. Você não só bate no meu irmão, mas você ainda quer prejudicar minha amiga. Que pra sua informação é como uma irmã para mim. Então é melhor fugir antes que eu fique realmente puto. " Jacob acenou com a cabeça e se afastou, vimos ele caminhando para o estacionamento. De repente ouvi um gemido de dor. Edward estava agarrando seu estômago. Corri para o lado dele.

"Você está bem, cara?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eu acho que tenho duas costelas quebradas...", respondeu ele.

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Eu preciso levá-lo ao hospital e ver se você tem quaisquer outras lesões. Bella, você acha que pode levar todos para minha casa? Vamos nos encontrar lá mais tarde." Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a procurar por qualquer sinal de Rosalie, Jasper e Alice.

Olhei pelo quarto, e vi Elizabeth por trás de Edward com um olhar triste no rosto. Ela deve ter tido um objetivo ao me trazer aqui. Eu não sabia qual era até olhar para Edward e Emmett uma última vez.

"Eu pensei que você ia ficar chateado comigo", Edward disse.

"Oh, eu estou. Mas eu vou apoiá-lo, mesmo se o que você faz é completamente errado."

"Promete?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Eu prometo. Você sabe disso."

Eles estavam um ao lado do outro para o que der. Assim como o sonho que eu tive, quando Emmett prometeu estar lá para Edward. Então o que eu tinha sonhado realmente foi real, e não apenas umas loucuras do meu subconsciente. Olhei para Elizabeth, que estava com um pequeno sorriso. Quase como se ela estivesse dizendo que o que eu estava pensando era correto. A razão que ela queria que eu viesse aqui para ver como era grande o relacionamento de Edward com Emmett.

Bem, acho que quase ser estuprada para assim fazer Edward feliz, era parte do processo certo? Porra, eu tinha um longo caminho a percorrer.

* * *

Ok senhor, eu confesso. Eu pequei.

Meu primeiro pecado foi demorar tanto para postar, e meu segundo foi ter errado varias vezes na tradução por estar com pressa.

Mas, eu contesto, eu tinha feito o capítulo lindinho, pra postar, quando minha irmã pediu pra usar o computador. Eu como uma boa pessoa, deixei. Mas foi aí que tudo aconteceu... Ela desligou o PC, e não salvou o arquivo. OH MY FUCKING SHIT. Não senhor, eu não xinguei, você que está louco.

Mesmo assim, vou rezar meus 'Pai Nosso' e minhas 'Ave Maria', e espero que os leitores me perdoem.

Gostaria de agradecer a todas reviews, contando com as do 1°, 2°, e 3° capítulos, e pela minha gratidão, vou abençoar os/as seguintes leitores/leitoras:

_Bethinha Poloni, Adriana Paiva, Gabi Masen Cullen, Joyce Flexa, Ariel, gby00, pixel, Ana Krol, Cris Turner, vivx-chan, JoanaM, franfurtado, Little Nix, heynath, manucss, Dada cullen, Laurem, MI, Marllya, Fanytah, Gabytenorio, Brooto, MilaCullen,  Cullen, LillyCutieMasen, Taylor Swan Cullen_, e por último, porém não menos importante _OprahMaisen328_.

Obrigado pelo comentário de vocês, significou muito pra mim.

Deus, obrigado por existir o Twilight, abençoe minhas leitoras, e dai-me forças para escrever.

Quero saúde, muito suspense pela frente, e MUUUITAS REVIEWS.

Amém.

**O PODER ESTÁ NAS SUAS MÃOS.**

**VOCE PODE.**

**VOCE CONSEGUE.**

**EU ACREDITO EM VOCE.**

**CLIQUE NO BOTÃO ABAIXO,**

**E SUA VIDA NUNCA MAIS SERÁ A MESMA.**

**ISSO, CARA LEITORA, É O PODER...**

**DE UMA REVIEW.**


	5. IV

Chapter 4: Knock On My Door

"Ok, me diga, novamente, por Edward bateu naquele cara no bar!" Alice pediu enquanto ela dirigia na estrada em uma corrida para chegar à casa de Emmett.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos. "De novo? Pela sexta vez?" Através do espelho retrovisor, vi Alice apertando os olhos para mim. "Ok, ok! Jacob estava tentando me estuprar, e Edward apareceu o mandando cair fora. Depois disso, foi o inferno." Eu encolhi os ombros.

Alice balançou a cabeça e centrou-se na estrada novamente. Jasper estava sentado na frente, olhando pela janela, já que não conseguiu acalmar Alice. Rose sentou ao meu lado acariciando seu joelho com impaciência e disse, "Ok, diga-nos novamente, mas com mais detalhe."

"Você está falando sério Quantas vezes eu preciso -" Rose olhou para mim, me dizendo para não terminar a frase. Eu gemia. "Tudo bem, em detalhes... Depois de dançar uma musica lenta com Edward -".

"Oh meu Deus. Você dançou uma musica lenta com Edward?" Alice gritou, me cortando. "Isso é tão bonito!"

"De qualquer forma," eu disse. "Depois disso, vi que a mulher novamente e ela estava sentada em nossa mesa. Ela se dirigiu em direção ao banheiro e eu resolvi segui-la. Mas, então, Jacob me colocou contra a parede e, hum, você sabe o resto."

"Então, você descobriu alguma coisa sobre esta mulher?" Jasper perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça e encolheu os ombros com indiferença. "Bem, sim. O nome dela é Elizabeth e ela é a mãe de Edward."

"Ela é o quê?" Todos eles gritaram. Alice deu uma freiada brusca, que me empurrou para fora do meu banco, mas, felizmente, não cai pelo cinto de segurança.

"O fantasma é a mãe biológica de Edward", eu respondi lentamente.

Jasper se virou. "O que mais você sabe?"

"Até agora? Não muita coisa. Eu só sei que ela quer que eu faça Edward feliz para que ela possa seguir em frente."

Rosalie bufou. "Isso é novo. Eu já estou acostumado ver 'eles' querendo vingança ou algo assim." Você e eu estamos acostumadas, pensei. "Espere. Ela lhe disse para ir ao clube hoje à noite, não é? Esse foi o sentimento que você teve antes." Concordei com a cabeça. "Mas eu pensei que ela queria que Edward fosse feliz! Desde quando apanhar vai fazê-lo feliz?"

"É difícil de explicar. Então, não é melhor eu contar para todos, incluindo Emmett, quando ele e Edward voltarem do hospital?" Eu sugeri.

"Não vai contar ao Edward?"

"Eu acho melhor não, Rose."

"Mas, Bella, ele tem o direito de saber. Quero dizer, é a mãe biológica dele!"

"Eu sei, eu sei", eu suspirei. "Mas ele não iria acreditar em mim. Ele iria achar que sou uma louca maníaca, e qualquer chance de curar ele vai ser jogada pela janela. Vou contar pra ele quando for a hora." Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo, nervosa e mordi meu lábio.

"Então, me fala:" Alice disse. "Como foi a dança com Edward?"

Eu sorri. "Muito boa."

Rosalie ofereceu vinho, uma vez que estávamos na sala de estar. Recusei educadamente, tendo muitas coisas em minha mente. Alice aceitou de bom grado e Jasper disse que ele não podia beber por ser o motorista essa noite. Nós esperamos no sofá Emmett e Edward voltar. E para ser honesta, eu estava ficando ansiosa. Foi minha culpa que Edward tenha apanhado, em primeiro lugar. Se eu não tivesse conversado com Jacob, em primeiro lugar, tudo estaria bem. Mas se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, eu não teria visto a promessa de Edward e Emmett. Então, de qualquer forma, tudo deu certo. Eu apenas não estava feliz que Edward era o único que estava ferido e que a culpa praticamente choveu sobre mim.

Uma hora e meia depois, Emmett entrou pela porta. Edward não estava com ele, e de repente eu estava preocupada se ele entrou em coma ou quebrados todos os seus ossos ou -

"Então, qual é o dano?" Jasper perguntou.

Emmett suspirou e sentou ao lado de Rosalie. "Duas costelas quebradas, um braço quebrado e uma leve contusão. Deixei-o em seu apartamento, porque eu achava que ele precisava descansar. Ele deve estar bem, mas eu me sinto muito mal. Eu deveria ter chegado mais cedo para evitar que isso tivesse acontecido. " Ele balançou a cabeça e colocar seu rosto em suas mãos.

Levantei imediatamente do sofá, e sentei na frente de Emmett. "Não, Em, a culpa é minha. Se eu não tivesse provocado essa merda, Edward não teria sido ferido. E se eu não seguisse sua mãe ao banheiro..."

"Espere, mãe?" Olhei para ele fixamente. "O que você está falando?"

"Eu já falei sobre isso com os três no carro. Eu acho que é a sua vez de entrar no pequeno clube, hein?"

"Já era a hora, Bells".

Eu disse para Emmett sobre o que aconteceu hoje cedo, e como eu descobri que a mulher era a mãe biológica de Edward. Comecei com o favor dela, e falei sobre o sonho. Quando eu estava prestes a lhe contar sobre o clube, Alice entrou na conversa. Nesse ponto, eu estava feliz que a Alice me perguntou o que aconteceu seis vezes, porque assim ela poderia explicar tudo detalhadamente. Mas depois que ela falou sobre a luta, falei sobre o pacto que vi e da fraternidade que tinha, assim como no meu sonho.

Emmett olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados, sua boca estava franzida em uma linha reta e ele estava muito quieto. Eu não disse nada, eu não sabia o que dizer. Mordi o lábio inferior e a sala ficou em silêncio.

"Whoa," Emmett disse de repente.

"Whoa? É tudo o que consegue dizer?" Exclamou Alice. "Que tal: 'Puta merda!' ou 'você está falando sério?'. Esta situação merece mais do que apenas 'whoa'."

Emmett deu de ombros. "Ok, então. Puta merda! Você está falando sério?" Ele gritou em tom sarcástico. "Melhor, Alice?"

"Você é inteligente que nem um jegue.", ela murmurou.

"Eu faço o que posso."

Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Então está tudo bem? Quer dizer que você não vai contar para Edward, né?" Todos eles concordaram. "Ok, então. É melhor eu ir. Obrigado por terem vindo comigo esta noite". Eu levantei do sofá e peguei meu casaco. Enquanto eu caminhava para a porta da frente, ouvi inúmeros "Tchau, Bella" e um "Adeus, Belly Bean". Dei uma risada e sai da casa, o vento assobiando um tom frio.

Após o mais ridículo dos passeios de táxi, eu finalmente estava em meu apartamento. Quando saí do carro, tive respirar profundamente. O carro tinha um cheiro repugnante de maconha e cigarro e não havia nenhuma dúvida de que o motorista do táxi era maluco. Foi apenas o meu tipo de sorte para conseguir o táxi com um motorista que é maluco, e escuta o tipo mais estranho de música já criado. Honestamente, quem iria escutar aquilo em um táxi? Não só era alto, mas também era assustador. Eu não queria ser rude, então eu lancei um sorriso enquanto pagava. Ele me deu um daqueles sorrisos sonolentos e eu vi o quanto seus dentes eram amarelos. Em seguida, ele pisou no acelerador e o carro amarelo sumiu na esquina. Tremi contra o vento.

Enquanto eu caminhava através da porta do prédio, cumprimentei a recepcionista, e subi as escadas já que não tinha saco para esperar o elevador chegar. Não foi tão ruim, essa é uma das vantagens de viver no terceiro andar. Eu marchei em direção ao meu apartamento, bocejando e esfregando os braços em sonolência. Parecia que eu andei três milhas, o que era estranho. Foi um dia longo, isso é tudo.

Sim, se todos os dias tiverem uma reunião sobre a falecida mãe de seu amigo e ter um sonho sobre seu passado e, em seguida, sendo a causa para ele ficar lesionado... eu morro.

Procurei a chave na minha bolsa, tateando ao redor da bolsa até encontrar uma chave em um chaveiro solitário com uma única flor. Quando estava prestes a enfiar a chave na fechadura, a porta se abriu. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi Elizabeth do outro lado da porta, sorrindo e inclinando-se contra a porta.

"Isso são horas pra se chegar em casa?", comentou. "São quase duas da manhã!"

"Hum, sim." Eu balancei a cabeça cansada. Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim e vi como Elizabeth se sentou no sofá na mesma posição que estava em mais cedo hoje - as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo e sentada como se estivesse esperando a rainha da Inglaterra. Eu me sentei ao lado dela, desta vez, não realmente preocupada sobre como ela iria reagir. "Eu pensei que você estaria com Edward depois do que aconteceu", disse culpada.

"Eu estava com ele", suspirou. "Mas quebrou o meu coração vê-lo todo machucado e enfaixado. Edward aceitou a violência. Você aprenderá sobre isso mais tarde".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Se te deixa triste ver ele machucado, porque você armou esse esquema pra arrumar uma briga e ele apanhar?" Eu a vi estremecer quando eu mencionei a expressão "apanhar".

"Eu entendo que a culpa foi que ele foi ferido esta noite, mas era necessário. Você tinha que ver como Edward e Emmett interagiam uns com os outros, a fim de entender como fazer meu filho feliz. Eu sabia que você teria dúvida se sonho era verdade, então eu tinha que fazer algo para garantir que o que você sonhou realmente aconteceu. "

"Então foi você quem me enviou esse sonho", ela sorriu suavemente. "Isso faz muito mais sentido. Eu pensei que estava tendo visões."

Elizabeth soltou uma risada. "Eu te vejo por aí, Bella. Mas tenho certeza que depois dessa noite você será capaz de resolver as coisas imediatamente. Eu ainda preciso mostrar-lhe muitas coisas"

Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto ela se levantava do sofá. "Elizabeth"? Chamei.

Ela virou. "Sim?"

"O que você quis dizer sobre que eu vou aprender mais tarde? Quando você mencionou que Edward não era uma pessoa violenta".

"Significa isso mesmo o que significa. Você vai aprender mais tarde. Não é apenas sobre formas não-violentas de Edward, mas uma infinidade de coisas." Ela então atravessou a parede e eu estava sozinha no meu apartamento.

Ela disse que eu tinha de aprender muitas coisas a mais. Edward não pode ser tão bipolar assim; eu vou ser capaz de fazê-lo feliz novamente... certo?

"Espero que sim", eu sussurrei para mim mesma.

_Querida Bella,_

_Você não tem respondido minhas ligações e estou começando a ficar preocupada. Se eu não receber a carta de volta ou receber uma chamada em breve vou pegar o próximo vôo para New York. mas esse não é o motivo da carta._

_Querida, como vão as coisas? A última vez que conversamos você estava me dizendo que não tinha visto um deles em um tempo. Eu acho que a pergunta que eu realmente estou pedindo é se você viu alguma coisa? Eu te amo, e quero saber o que está acontecendo em sua vida. Você tem que entender que eu não sei o que você é capaz de ver, e isso é difícil para mim. Mas eu ainda sou sua mãe e eu quero ser capaz de saber o que está acontecendo em sua vida, então pare de ser ridícula e fale comigo._

_Mais uma vez, eu te amo. Assim, tanto._

_Atenciosamente, Renee._

_P.S: Phil diz oi. Não se preocupe, eu tenho respeitado os seus desejos e não lhe disse ainda.__  
_  
Dobrei o pedaço de papel e o deixei cair no lixo. Eu não desprezei Renee, nem chega perto disso. Ela sempre esteve ao meu lado quando eles apareciam e chegou até a pesquisar coisas para mim. Mas eu poderia dizer que foi demais para ela aguentar, e de alguma maneira isso a assustou. Ela não sabe que eu ouvi ela falando com Phil sobre como me levar para viver com Charlie quando eu tinha dezessete anos. Ela inventou uma desculpa que ela e Phil estavam viajando e ela não achava que o ambiente seria bom para mim. Eu não queria fazê-la se sentir mal, por isso a fiz pensar que eu acreditei nela, quando com toda a verdade eu sabia que ela me mandou embora porque ela não sabia como oferecer as coisas para sua filha, que era diferente de todos os outros.

Furiosamente, peguei meu casaco e coloquei no meu ombro enquanto saia pela porta. Eu já estava andando na rua quando meu celular tocou. Puxei-o para fora do meu bolso e toquei a tela para atender.

"Alô?"

"Colé Belly Bean!" Emmett cumprimentou.

Revirei os olhos ao apelido que ele tinha me dado. "E ai Em, qual a nova?"

"Bem, Rose e eu estamos indo verificar como Edward está. Alice e Jasper devem vir também."

"É essa a sua maneira de perguntar se eu quero visitar também?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, é," Emmett disse. "Então você pode vir?"

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Claro, porque não? Porém, eu não tenho o endereço."

"Oh, aqui está ele," Emmett disse. Decorei o endereço depois que ele disse seis vezes, porque eu não tenho uma caneta e papel. "Eu vou te ver em alguns minutos, então."

"Sim, te vejo lá." Coloquei o telefone no bolso e caminhei para a Starbucks. Eu pedi meu café e fui para o apartamento de Edward.

Edward não mora muito longe da Starbucks, e eu meio que percebi que era por isso que ele trabalhava lá. Por uma questão de fato, ele não vive muito longe do estúdio de dança também. Edward vivia em uma área boa. Claro, isso foi provado quando eu estava na frente de seu prédio. Ele morava em um dos prédios novos, denominado por mim como: os edifícios novos e caros. Um cara que trabalha na Starbucks pode pagar o aluguel aqui? Lembre-me para pedir um emprego lá...

Eu olhei para o número do apartamento que Emmett tinha me dado no oitavo andar. 17A. . . 19A. . . 21A. . . encontrei. 23A. Quando eu estava prestes a bater na porta, ouvi Emmett dizer, "Edward onde você está indo? Você não deveria estar em pé, isso pode não ser bom para sua recuperação."

"Eu quebrei algumas costelas e meu braço. Não é como se minhas pernas estivessem paralisadas", Edward disse. "E se você está pensando, eu vou atender a porta."

Hã? Mas eu nem sequer bater na porta ainda.

"Ninguém bateu na porta."

"Eu só tenho a sensação de que alguém está aqui." A porta então se abriu, e lá estava Edward sem camisa e ataduras sobre seu estômago e um gesso em seu braço. Eu não poderia controlar os meus olhos enquanto viajavam em seu peito e em seus músculos. Jesus, mesmo enfaixado pude ver como seus músculos eram perfeitos. "Ei, Bella", Edward cumprimentou, trazendo-me fora do meu devaneio.

Pisquei algumas vezes porque estava realmente focada. "Hum, oi. Emmett disse que eu deveria vir."

"Isso é agradável. Mas você não deveria vir."

"Você não me quer aqui?" Eu perguntei, magoada.

"Não!" Ele praticamente gritou, me fazendo saltar um pouco de surpresa. "O que eu quis dizer foi que você não tem que vir e ver se eu estava bem. Não é como se eu estivesse em coma", ou tivesse as pernas paralisadas. "E eu tenho certeza que você tem coisas melhores a fazer do que me ver."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Na verdade, eu não. Meu dia foi bastante monótono, para ser honesta. Você não é totalmente chato, então, não vi problema em vir".

Edward sorriu para mim. "Isso é ótimo, então! Entre."

Entrei no apartamento e notei que ele não só vive em um edifício novo, mas também o apartamento em si é incrível. Tradução: caríssimo. Emmett e Rosalie estavam sentados no sofá quando cheguei no quarto - Emmett falando ao telefone e Rosalie sorrindo. Emmett desligou e ambos se levantaram.

"Nós realmente temos muitas coisas para fazer, Carlisle e Esme vão vir nos visitar na próxima semana", anunciou a Rosalie e Edward.

"Eu não sabia que eles estavam chegando", comentou Edward.

"Nem nós. Mas Carlisle acabou de ligar e disse que queria ver como você estava e se eu estava tomando o cuidado para não entrar em um monte de merda. Mas eu acho que vou decepcioná-los, né?"

Edward se aproximou e deu um tapinha no ombro Emmett. "Você tem que parar culpar a si mesmo. De qualquer maneira, eu comecei a briga. Apenas deixe isso pra lá."

Emmett suspirou. "Ok, tudo bem. Só porque eu te amo, e porque Bella disse praticamente a mesma coisa. Dar ou tomar algumas palavras." Ele deu de ombros. "Ok, é melhor irmos. Ah, e Alice e Jasper não podem vir mais. Alice se distraiu com uma venda e Jasper está envolto em roupas. Chocante, certo? Então você está preso com Bella."

Eu zombei. "Você fala como se eu fosse alguma praga, ou algo assim."

"Com a sua sorte, bem que poderia ser," Rosa, brincou, me fazendo golpear o braço dela.

Nós dissemos adeus aos dois e, logo, Edward e eu estávamos sentados na sua sala de estar em um silêncio absoluto. Tomei a coragem para realmente olhar sobre Edward. Ele estava deitado na cama com uma mão em sua barriga enfaixada. Contusões eu não percebi antes estavam agora muito evidentes, como a em seu braço direito, que estava grotescamente roxa e do tamanho de uma bola de beisebol. Lágrimas começaram a se formar em meus olhos quando me toquei que ele estava mal assim por minha culpa. Edward viu as lágrimas escaparem dos meus olhos e veio imediatamente ao meu lado.

"Bella? O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou freneticamente.

"Edward, eu sinto muito!"

"Por quê?"

"Por isso," eu acenei minhas mãos sobre seu corpo. "Se eu não tivesse falado com Jacob, ele não teria me seguido. Se eu me defendesse melhor você não teria que aparecer para me salvar e sair machucado."

"Ei, isso não foi sua culpa," Ele enfiou um pedaço de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Foi a minha escolha bater nele, e para ser franco, não lamento do que aconteceu. Se eu não tivesse chegado lá, ele teria feito algo que você não queria. Eu quero que você diga que não é culpa sua."

"Não."

"Diga", eu balancei minha cabeça. "É fácil dizer isso, depois de mim:.. Não foi minha culpa"

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Não foi minha culpa", disse na derrota.

"Isso não foi difícil. Não se sente melhor agora?"

"Claro", eu ri baixinho.

Mais uma vez, tudo ficou em silêncio. Exceto que o braço de Edward estava em torno de mim e eu estava enxugando as lágrimas perdidas no meu rosto. Eu senti os olhos de Edward em mim, e eu tentei não olhar para ele. Eu só corei e olhei para baixo.

"Ei, Edward. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Claro."

"Eu só queria saber como você sabia que eu estava do lado de fora da porta. Eu nem sequer fiz um som ou qualquer coisa."

Eu finalmente olhei pra Edward, que não estava mais olhando para mim, mas para o chão. Ele apertou os lábios em uma linha reta antes de responder, "Honestamente? Eu não tenho idéia. Foi como se alguém estivesse me dizendo que havia alguém lá. Manteve-se apenas a dizer, 'abra a sua porta, alguém está esperando por você.' Isso soa estranho, não é? "

Antes de responder, eu vi alguma coisa com o canto do meu olho. Elizabeth estava se escondendo atrás do canto da parede com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

"Isso não soa estranho em nada. Ouvi coisas mais estranhas. Confie em mim." Edward riu e eu sorri.

"Mas você sabe o que é ainda mais estranho?" Ele disse me fazendo arquear a sombrancelha. "A voz na minha cabeça soou como minha mãe. Essa voz tinha a mesma voz tranqüilizadora que ela sempre usava quando eu estava mal." Ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

Olhando para ele agora, sua expressão passou de totalmente normal para triste. Seus olhos tinham dor, como se estivesse voltando para um lugar assustador que ele não quer ver. Eu soube então que ele tentou esconder a sua tristeza para fazer todo mundo feliz. Eu só vi Edward baixa a guarda três vezes - quando ele me disse sobre sua mãe na primeira vez que nos encontramos, a musica do piano que ele escreveu, e agora. E para ser honesta, eu não gostava de vê-lo triste. Eu queria tirar tudo para que ele pudesse ser feliz e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu há muito tempo.

Mas, por agora, tudo que eu podia fazer era agarrar a ideia de o fazer feliz. Coloquei meus braços em torno dele com cuidado para não machucar suas para o canto da parede agora, o sorriso de Elizabeth desapareceu completamente. Uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto e caiu no chão, o que evidentemente não fez uma marca. Ela olhou para suas mãos, que estavam molhadas de enxugar suas lágrimas e começou a desaparecer no ar.

* * *

**70 REVIEWS, E CAPÍTULO NOVO!**

**VOCÊS CONSEGUEM.**

**TÁ ESPERANDO O QUE? :D**


	6. V

Preview Of Last Chapter:

_Mas, por agora, tudo que eu podia fazer era agarrar a idéia de o fazer feliz. Coloquei meus braços em torno dele com cuidado para não machucar suas feridas, o sorriso de Elizabeth desapareceu completamente. Uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto e caiu no chão, o que evidentemente não fez uma marca. Ela olhou para suas mãos, que estavam molhadas de enxugar suas lágrimas e começou a desaparecer no ar._

Chapter 5: Heartbreaker

Pra frente. Pra trás. Pra frente. Pra trás.

Eu via Edward, com seus 13 anos, sentado em um balanço, indo cada vez mais alto. Não parecia que ele queria ir alto; na verdade, parecia que ele nem sabia que estava quase, praticamente, voando. Sua face estava congelada, claramente focada em algo distante em sua mente. Estava tudo quieto, o único som era o do vento brincando entre as árvores. Senti-me meio perdida, observando um garoto de 13 anos. Era quase como se eu estivesse o perseguindo, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não estava. Eu nem sabia que diabos eu devia fazer agora!

"Ei! Guri!" Uma voz grossa gritou. Edward imediatamente parou de balançar, colocando seus pés no chão para fazer o balanço parar. Ele olhou para o garoto alto com cabelos pretos curtos. O garoto tinha um brinco na orelha.

"O que você quer, Sam?" Ele perguntou entediado.

O garoto, que agora eu sabia que se chamava Sam, sorriu levado, e começou a andar em direção a Edward com as mãos nos bolsos. "Eu descobri tudo sobre quem sua verdadeira mãe foi."

"E daí? todo mundo sabe."

"Não, eu quis dizer a verdade. A verdade verdadeira." Edward arregalou os olhos, e por um momento, ele ficou mais pálido do que o normal. "Você e Emmett dizem que seus pais os colocaram para a adoção quando vocês nasceram. Isso é o que aconteceu com Emmett, não com você."

Edward levantou do balanço, e estreitou seus olhos em direção ao Sam. "Cala. a. boca."

Sam o ignorou. "Eu entendo porque os Cullen adotaram o Emmett, mas você? Não tenho tanta certeza. Você é estranho, Eddie, um guri maluco. Todo mundo acha que é porque você já se acostumou a ser adotado, porque supostamente, você está aqui desde que nasceu. Mas agora, eu sei que tudo é uma mentira."

"Cala a boca, Sam," Edward rosnou.

"Por quê? Está com medo de que eu conte pra todo mundo que sua mãe cometeu suicídio e te deixou sozinho? Eu não a culpo... Quem iria querer alguém como você?"

Eu vi a raiva nos olhos de Edward, enquanto ele andava rapidamente em direção a Sam com as mãos fechadas em um punho. Ele levantou seus olhos para meter um murro na cara se Sam, quando ele hesitou. Ele parou ali, com uma mão no ar, enquanto a outra apertava o braço de Sam com tanta força que os dedos de Edward ficaram brancos. Para dizer a verdade, eu fiquei chocada quando Edward abaixou o braço, e começou a andar para a direção oposta. Porque ele não meteu porrada no idiota enxerido?

Edward mordeu seus lábios e pegou sua mochila ao lado do balanço, antes de ir embora. Sam começou a rir, e ir voltar para os fundos da escola. Eu segui Edward, correndo tão rápido quanto eu podia; até tudo ficar brilhante, e assim ficar tudo branco.

Tínhamos que achar vestidos para o Baile de Máscaras que Alice estava organizando. Era uma festa de caridade para as crianças que sofriam na África, e Alice rapidamente aceitou a bolada para organizar tudo. Nós – Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Edward e eu – concordamos em ajudá-la. Ela queria que tudo ocorresse perfeitamente. Se isso significava que ela teria que vestir todos que ficariam lá na hora, ela o faria. Mas não o fez porque ela tinha muitas coisas para fazer. Então, ela decidiu arrumar nossas roupas, mascaras, tudo. Os rapazes disseram que iriam usar terno, mas que permitiriam que ela escolhesse as mascaras. Isso deixou Alice feliz. Nós garotas, entretanto, não poderíamos fazer a mesma negociação.

"Eu estou dizendo, esse foi o sonho mais estranho que eu já tive," Eu disse enquanto procurava por um vestido entre milhões de vestidos.

Quando eu virei, Alice colocou três vestidos no meu braço. "Você quis dizer que esse sonho foi mais estranho que o sonho que você teve de quando Em e Edward se conheceram? Porque, aqui sim foi estranho. E muito."

"Yeah, Bells," Rosalie disse enquanto ela colocava um vestido roxo contra meu corpo. "Quão estranho seus sonhos podem ficar?"

"Aparentemente, muito estranhos. Eu acho, que se tivesse notas para "escala estranha", meu sonho receberia um 8,9. Quero dizer, ele nem lutou nem nada! Apenas parou lá enquanto o menino disse coisas nem um pouco agradáveis. Estou começando a achar que Edward é mais complexo do que pensava."

Rosalie zombou. "Bom, obviamente ele é complexo. Porque mais a mãe dele ainda estaria aqui? Quero dizer, se ele fosse uma 'mente simples', ele estaria 'curado' dos problemas psicológicos que envolvem sua mãe, e ela já teria seguido em frente." Ela me puxou para o vestiário e abriu a porta de um dos provadores. Eu entrei e comecei a tirar minhas roupas para provar o primeiro vestido.

"É preciso uma pessoa complicada para ajudar outra com a mesma complexidade," Rosalie afirmou.

Eu sai do vestiário com um vestido vermelho, com brilhantes na altura do seio, com as mãos no quadril. "Você está dizendo que sou complexa?"

"Você está negando?" Rolei meus olhos. Alice negou com a cabeça. "Esse vestido não. Tente o roxo que Rose achou pra você. Era fofo."

De volta ao provador, coloquei o vestido roxo. Sai daquele pequeno espaço e fui rapidamente rejeitada com aquele vestido roxo de seda sem alças. "Bella! Mostre-nos o ultimo vestido já!" Rosalie gritou.

"É! Eu preciso escolher sua mascara de acordo com seu vestido, e tem que ser perfeito!" Alice concordou.

Eu sai do provador novamente, mas dessa vez com um vestido preto de cetim charmoso. Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo ansiosa enquanto esperava por uma reação. "Então? O que vocês acharam?"

"Ficou maravilhoso em você! E eu já sei até que mascara pegar pra você agora. Eu a vi em algum lugar na loja, esperem." Alice saiu do vestiário e correu para dentro da loja.

Rosalie analisou o vestido de cima para baixo. " É realmente lindo, Bells."

"Obrigado." Sorri para ela.

Alice voltou correndo com a mascara na mão. Ela colocou sobre minha cabeça antes mesmo que eu pudesse dar uma boa olhada na peça. Ela deu um passo para trás, sorriu abertamente, e gritou enquanto Rosalie tentava acalmá-la. Meu primeiro pensamento foi: Merda, estou parecendo uma maldita idiota. Mas quando olhei no espero. Quero dizer, wow. Tipo… wow.

Eu sabia como o vestido era – ia até o chão. Simples, mas bonito. Porém, a mascara o completou. Era uma máscara preta brilhante que foi meticulosamente delineada com brilhantes. A mascara se destacava comparada com o vestido, mas eles se complementavam.

No espelho, vi Alice pulando para cima e para baixo, batendo as mão em excitamento, enquanto eu lia sua boca dizendo quão lindo era meu vestido, e como as mandíbulas dos garotos cairiam ao ver Rose e eu. Eu não estava escutando, tudo em volta estava em silencio e a única coisa que eu tinha em mente era Edward – como eu queria que a mandíbula de Edward caísse quando ele me visse com esse vestido. Logo depois, tudo pareceu errado.

Minha cabeça estava como se estivesse sendo martelada, e meu corpo estivesse sendo perfurado com pequenos pedaços de vidro afiados. Meus joelhos entregaram e eu cai no chão, mas não conseguia achar voz para gritar; o único som era da minha respiração ofegante. O quarto ficou gelado e minha visão ficou turva e embaçada. Quando eu olhei para cima do chão, meus olhos encontraram outros olhos maliciosos que pertenciam a uma linda mulher que estava em pé no corredor.

Ela era alta, com um corpo fantástico. Seus cabelos ruivos cacheados caiam em cascatas até sua cintura e seus olhos eram de uma cor azul Royal. Ela seria muito mais bonita, se não tivesse expressões irritadas em seu rosto.

"Fique longe de, Edward," Ela sibilou. "Ele só vai quebrar seu coração."

Antes que eu pudesse responder e perguntar por que eu não deveria ficar perto de Edward, ela começou a se dissolver no ar. A dor no meu corpo desapareceu, e minha temperatura voltou ao normal. Após piscar meus olhos algumas vezes, minha visão não estava mais embaçada. Estava sobre meus joelhos com uma pergunta em mente: Que diabos foi isso?

Eu senti dois pares de mãos agarrarem meus braços e me levantarem. Eu balancei um pouco ao ficar de pé, para em seguida desabar na cadeira mais próxima. Ainda estava encarando o corredor, aturdida.

"Bella!" Rosalie gritou, me trazendo de volta do meu devaneio. Minha boca abriu, nenhum sinal da minha voz. "Você está bem?"

"E-eu n-não se-ei o-o q-que a-acontec-ceu," Gaguejei enquanto todo meu corpo tremia com medo.

Alice soltou meu braço e inclinou meus ombros para seu rosto. "Você viu alguém?" Eu concordei. "Era Elizabeth?" Eu neguei com a cabeça.

_Deus! Não. Era algum mal com corpo bonito._

"Quem era então, Bella?" Ela perguntou.

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Eu não sei."

Depois de toda a historia da mulher-maligna-do-corredor, eu consegui diminuir o medo, e convencer Rosa e Alice que eu estava bem. Alice profissionalmente dobrou meu vestido, e embalou junto com meu sapato, e minha mascara em uma caixa dourada, com uma fita vermelha. Me lembrou do Natal, mas o guardei em segurança no meu armário. Quando eu tentei dormir, o telefone começou a tocar. Eu ignorei os toques pela primeira vez, mas na sexta, eu atendi.

"Alô?" Eu resmunguei.

"Belly Bean! Você está bem?" Emmett praticamente gritou no meu ouvido. "Eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu na loja hoje, e estou surpreso que você não me contou. Quero dizer, como você não me contou? Eu te liguei seis vezes porque estava muito preocupado –"

"Em..."

"- E agora estou te ligando ás dez da noite, e recebo essa informação de Rose. Bella, é melhor você começar a falar ou eu vou..."

"Emmett!" Eu interrompi. "Desculpe não te contar. Mas eu honestamente não achei que fosse nada sério. É que meio me assustou. Não se preocupe comigo, se algo acontecer eu te ligo, combinado?"

Emmett respirou fundo e soltou o ar alto. "Está bem. Você é como uma pequena irmã pra mim, Bells. Eu me preocupo com você.

"Eu sei Em, e obrigado."

"Sempre que precisar. Boa noite."

"Boa," Eu disse enquanto desligava o telefone. Eu tentei dormir de novo, mais estava acordada demais para fechar meus olhos. Rosnei saindo da cama, e liguei algumas luzes. Coloquei um roupão e calcei minhas pantufas.

Talvez eu deva fazer algum café já que estou acordada.

Eu fiz o café e me apoiei na bancada, olhando pela janela para as ruas de Nova York, sempre cheias. Ouvi um knock na minha porta e meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Quem viria aqui tão tarde? A única coisa que passou pela minha mente foi: Ai meu Deus. Isso é como "The Strangers" e eu vou morrer. _Merda!_

Peguei o guarda-chuva que fica do lado da porta e comecei a abri-la devagar. Respirei fundo e levantei o guarda-chuva enquanto abria a porta para dar de cara com Edward. Ele olhou meu guarda-chuva com choque.

"Oh, oi," Eu disse e coloquei o guarda-chuva de volta ao lugar. "Desculpa, eu estava paranóica achando que tinha um assassino batendo na minha porta."

Ele riu e disse, "Bem, que bom que sou eu e não um assassino, então." Eu balancei minha cabeça concordando. Porém, juro ter escutado ele falar, "Mas eu sou um assassino. Duas pessoas que conheço estão mortas e é minha culpa."

"Porque você não entra? Eu tenho certeza que você não veio essa hora só pra bater na minha porta. Estou certa?" Eu disse, ignorando o que ele disse sobre a respiração.

"Sim, você está. Eu só precisava de alguém pra conversar, e você anda sendo uma amiga muito boa para mim."

"Claro, vou pegar café para a gente. Sinta se em casa, por favor." Ele assentiu e eu fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Corri pela cozinha e fiquei feliz ao perceber que o café estava pronto. Levei em duas xícaras para a sala, tomando cuidado para não derrubar nem me queimar. Enquanto entrei na sala, vi Edward sentado no sofá balançando seu joelho para cima e para baixo, como se estivesse nervoso com algo. Franzi os lábios, e coloquei as canecas em cima da mesa antes de me sentar ao seu lado.

"Então," Eu disse desajeitada. "Como vão as coisas?"

Ele hesitou antes de responder, e seus joelhos pararam de se mexer. "Você acredita em fantasmas?"

_Será que eu deveria... _"Hum, claro." Eu disse rapidamente.

"É porque eu estou sentindo como se eu estivesse sendo observado por alguém – e isso nem parece ser... humano." Deve ser Elizabeth. Quero dizer, só porque ela está morta não significa que ela não veja o filho dela. "Também sinto um pouco de hostilidade e raiva saindo do nada. É bizarro."

_Espera... O que?_

"O que você quer dizer com raiva? Tipo como se você estivesse com raiva ou –"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "É uma vingança." Ele sussurrou. "Desculpa, devo estar parecendo um louco."

Eu neguei. "Não acho que você seja louco. Mas definitivamente acho que você esteja sendo visitado por algo, melhor dizendo, alguém."

"O que você acha que eu deveria fazer?" Ele perguntou ansioso.

"Deixe comigo," Eu disse. "Eu sei muitas coisas sobre o sobrenatural." _Mais do que jamais saberá._

"Obrigado Bella. Estou feliz que tivemos essa conversa, você sempre sabe o que dizer." Ele me abraçou e levantou do sofá. "É melhor que eu vá, então, vejo você por ai."

Ele começou a andar em direção a porta quando eu murmurei, "Tchau, Edward."

Ele virou e me lançou um sorriso. "Bons sonhos, Bella." E assim ele fechou a porta.

Enquanto eu me deitava, me veio a cabeça que talvez a presença que Edward esteja sentindo tenha algo haver com a menina – maldosa – da loja. E o que ele quis dizer com ter matado duas pessoas? A única pessoa que sei é Elizabeth, e ele não a matou. Então, ele estava se culpando pela morte de alguém, de novo. De alguma forma sei que está tudo conectado, mas não sei como. Estou muito cansada.

Comecei a cair no sono profundo, e cada vez que chegava mais profundo, mais eu escutava múrmuros.

"Edward não vale isso. Ele só vai quebrar seu coração," Uma voz sussurrou antes que eu oficialmente caísse no sono profundo.

* * *

**Ok, eu estou viva! Desculpa a demora, mas como era o fim do ano, o estudo tinha que ser dobrado, e triplicado.**

**Vou postar o outro capitulo em breve, mas não posso deixar de fora o quão fiquei feliz ao ver 71 reviews.**

**EU AMO VOCÊS... PORRA!**

**Gostou do capítulo? Odeiou? Leu? Whatever?**

**Comente e diga o que achou.**

**Vai me deixar muuuito feliz receber um comentário seu **


	7. VI

_Preview Of Last Chapter:_

_Comecei a cair no sono profundo, e cada vez que chegava mais profundo, mais eu escutava múrmuros._

_"Edward não vale isso. Ele só vai quebrar seu coração," Uma voz sussurrou antes que eu oficialmente caísse no sono profundo._

Chapter 6: A Mess

"Então, não era você que estava perseguindo Edward?"

Elizabeth negou. "Porque eu iria querer assustar meu próprio filho?"

"Foi isso que eu pensei," Eu disse. "E eu tenho um sentimento de que isso tem alguma coisa com a mulher que vi na loja."

"Me fale de novo o que aconteceu."

Eu contei pra ela de como ela saiu do nada e a força que me lançou ao chão, me deixando fraca. Elizabeth ouviu atentamente quando descrevi como a garota era e o olhar cortante que ela me lançou.

"E ai ela disso algo como, 'fique longe de Edward, ele só vai quebrar seu coração,'" Eu zombei. Senti os mesmos calafrios que senti quando a vi pessoalmente, mas eu sabia que ela não estava aqui. Era apenas o fato de lembrar o que tinha acontecido. "Você sabe algo sobre isto?"

"Não tenho certeza. Minha mente está um pouco confusa sobre a garota que você descreveu, mas eu tenho certeza que se eu tentar um pouco mais para lembrar, eu poderei te ajudar."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Obrigado, Elizabeth. Minha mente está me dizendo que eu deveria esquecer o que aconteceu, mas estou com um sentimento estranho de que eu deveria tomar cuidado com ela. E, odeio admitir isso, mas estou com medo."

Elizabeth colocou sua mão no meu braço, seu toque frio como gelo, mas apenas me aqueceu, como se me confortasse. Algumas vezes – E eu nunca questionei ela sobre isso – eu me questionei porque Elizabeth se enforcou na sala de estar. Os dois, Edward e ela, me disseram que ela ficou depressiva pela morte do marido, mas o que a levou a decidir que ela queria morrer? Ela era uma pessoa adorável, pelo que posso afirmar, e nada disso faz sentido para mim. Em vez de dizer qualquer coisa, eu peguei a mão dela e dei um aperto delicado. Ela sorriu antes de começar a evaporar em nada, me deixando sozinha, segurando minhas mãos no ar.

Quando me levantei do sofá, escutei algo da cozinha – um monte de clicks e coisas batendo. Minha curiosidade venceu o medo, e eu comecei a andar em direção ao barulho, com passos lentos. Quando cheguei perto da cozinha estava tudo em um silencio mortal e não tinha ninguém ou algo ali. Dei de ombros, rodei os calcanhares para voltar para o sofá. Porém, quando dei o primeiro passo, o bater de panelas começou a fazer barulhos pelo apartamento inteiro. Eu olhei em volta, e virei minha cabeça de volta para a cozinha. Mas dessa vez, engoli seco e comecei a tremer.

Tudo estava fora do lugar – pratos e copos estavam quebrados e os talheres estavam no chão. As panelas, que deveriam estar em seus devidos armários, estavam espalhadas pelo balcão. A geladeira estava aberta, mostrando toda a comida no chão ou atirada na parede. Enquanto meus olhos seguiam a comida jogada na parede amarela, meus olhos se focaram em uma coisa sobre a janela. E estava escrita em ketchup.

Oi, Bella. Meu nome é Allie Wright.

Então, eu me senti como se estivesse me movendo em câmera lenta, andando para trás, e tentando não pisar em nenhum vidro. Quando estava fora da cozinha, peguei meu casaco e corri para fora da porta.

Bati uma vez. Duas. Três vezes. Eu batia com tamanha força que meus dedos começaram a doer, mas não me foquei nisso, eu precisava de uma pessoa. A porta abriu, e atrás dela estava Edward com uma calça de moletom com uma blusa da A&F.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou. Estava ofegante de correr até aqui, e ainda tremendo pelo efeito anterior. "Bella, você está bem?"

"Você conhece Allie Wright?"

"Espera, o que? Como você sabe sobre ela?"

"Isso não importa!" Eu gritei, e logo me senti culpada por ter sido agressiva. Respirei fundo e continuei, "Allie Wright significa alguma coisa pra você?"

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Bom, s-sim. Entre."

Eu entrei com os braços cruzados enquanto ele me levou para sua agradável, e limpa sala de estar. Nos sentamos em silencio, e eu não sabia realmente o que dizer.

"Allie foi minha namorada na escola," Edward disse de repente. "Ela era líder de torcida, e eu era do time, o zagueiro – faz sentido termos namorado. Mas quanto mais eu a conhecia, ela foi se tornando uma pessoa especial para mim. Eu gostava muito dela. Se eu a amava? Não, não cheguei a amá-la. Então na noite da formatura, ela me disse que me amava, e eu não pude dizer o mesmo. Aquilo me surpreendeu, mas eu não poderia dizer o mesmo, senão, seria uma mentira.

No dia da graduação, eu procurei por ela para dizer parabenizá-la. Mas eu só encontrei a empregada, com olhos vermelhos e instáveis." Edward respirou fundo. "Allie cometeu suicídio na noite anterior. Ela me deixou um bilhete, você sabe. Dizendo que eu não conseguia amá-la, então ela não conseguiria viver."

Eu olhei pra Edward, notando o quanto ele estava tentando não chorar. Eu me encontrei com os olhos marejados, mas pisquei para afastar as lágrimas e segurei a mão dele. "Não foi sua culpa ela ter se matado."

Edward negou com a cabeça. "Sim, a culpa é minha. Se eu tivesse a dito que eu a amava ela ainda estaria viva, tendo uma vida. Eu sou um assassino, Bella. Eu matei minha mãe e matei Allie!"

_Mas eu sou um assassino. Duas pessoas que conheço estão mortas e é minha culpa._

As lágrimas jorraram dos meus olhos, então, eu não consegui o ajudar. Eu não acreditava que Edward estava se culpando por uma coisa que estava fora do seu controle. "Edward, olhe pra mim." Ele começou a olhar a janela. "Olha pra mim! Isso não é sua culpa. O que aconteceu com sua mãe e com Allie estava for a do seu controle. Isso é passado, você tem que seguir em frente, e viver!"

Ele parou. "Eu não sei se eu consigo," Ele sussurrou lentamente.

"Você pode. E eu estarei do seu lado sempre que você precisar."

Edward me abraçou, me envolvendo com seu corpo tonificado. Ele enterrou seu rosto nos meus cabelos, e tudo que eu podia fazer era desenhar círculos em suas costas.

"Se você não se importa com minha pergunta," Ele disse, falando no meu cabelo. "Como você sabe sobre Allie?"

Eu congelei. "Hum, Emmett me disse algo sobre ela quando ele mencionou você. Eu pensei que talvez significasse algo."

"E significa. E eu estou feliz de ter tido essa conversa com você."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu tinha aquele sentimento me dizendo que eu não deveria ter mentido sobre como eu sei sobre ela, como sei sobre sua mãe. Mas não queria deixá-lo louco. Talvez no futuro eu seja capaz de dizer a verdade.

_Eu preciso de você agora e para sempre, fique comigo. Nunca me deixe._

Eu olhava Edward dançando com uma ruiva linda, de pele impecável, e um vestido verde que destacava seus longos cabelos cacheados. Eu não poderia ajudar, mas fiquei com inveja de ver Edward tão perto dela, olhando nos seus olhos, enquanto ela sorria. Notei que os dois tinham coroas na cabeça, e que eles eram os únicos a dançar. Rei e Rainha do Baile – claro, pessoas bonitas sempre são escolhidas.

De repente, todo mundo começou a bater palmas e a musica acabou. Não demorou muito até Edward sair com a menina para fora do ginásio. Eu segui, óbvio, não porque eu queria, mas porque eu estava vendo isso por alguma razão. Eu prometi, que se eles começassem a se beijar, eu sairia do sonho pelo bem. Bom, pelo meu bem.

Ao invés de ir para o seu carro, Edward guiou a garota para uma grande árvore. Eles seguraram as mãos, e eu quis bater na garota, não sei porque.

"Eu me diverti hoje," A garota disse.

"Eu também," Edward respondeu.

"Olhe, Edward. Eu tenho uma coisa pr ate dizer, e espero que você se sinta da mesma maneira," ela disse. "Eu te amo."

Edward juntou os lábios, e colocou seu braço envolta dela. "Olhe, Allie..."

"Você não me ama... ama?" ela sussurrou. Quando Edward não repondeu, ela o empurrou. "Nossa relação sempre foi uma mentira."

"Não, não foi uma mentira. Eu gosto muito de você, Allie."

"Mas você não me ama!" Ela gritou. Ela já estava chorando, com a maquiagem escorrendo pelo rosto. "Se foda, Edward. Se foda por me fazer sentir que nem uma tola apaixonada."

Edward andou na direção dela, tentando a alcançar. Ela andou para trás balançando a cabeça. "Não seja assim. Por favor."

Novamente, ela balançou a cabeça e um soluço escapou de seus lábios. "Eu não posso viver sabendo que você não me ama também." Com isso, ela começou a andar na direção oposta a ele. Assim que ela estava prestes a passar por mim, ela parou. "Ele só vai quebrar seu coração, Bella. Assim como ele quebrou o meu."

Eu fiquei lá em pé, chocada. Eu não acreditava que ela me via, e que ela sabia meu nome. Como isso é possível? Porém, seu nome, me parece familiar...

Allie... Wright. Puta merda, Allie Wright, aquela garota que cometeu suicídio e que escreveu na minha cozinha com ketchup. Eu me virei, e a vi em pé no estacionamento, me olhando.

Eu via Alice andando de um cômodo para o outro, cada um com uma decoração diferente. Ela estava decorando o baile de máscaras e quando eu tentava ajudar, ela recusava. Ela estava muito concentrada nisso, e os únicos sons que saiam de sua boca eram hum, é, talvez, entendo. Essa coisa de não falar era incomum para Alice. Eu tenho certeza de que ela está se sobrecarregando com esse evento para a caridade. Mas ela queria fazê-lo, e não queria ajuda. Ela queria que tudo saísse perfeito.

Isso era _tão_ Alice.

"Al, eu acho que você deveria descansar um pouco," Eu sugeri.

"Não," Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho que terminar isso a tempo para o evento."

"Mas é em duas semanas"

"Eu sei! Não tenho muito tempo. Deus, eu não devia ter procrastinado," Ela disse.

"Al," Eu disse. Ela continuava andando pelo cômodo. "Alice!" Ela parou meio passo e me olhou. "Você e eu vamos agora tomar um café e descansar um pouco."

"Mas –"

"Sem 'mas'! Pegue seu casaco, e vamos," Eu ordenei. Alice suspirou e colocou as fitas no chão, agarrando seu casaco enquanto ela me seguia para fora da porta.

Ela ficava olhando para a praça, implorando para que voltássemos, terminássemos, e depois iríamos tomar café. Claro que eu disse que não, é pelo bem de sua sanidade, mas também pela minha. Então, ao invés de se chatear, ela decidiu me bombardear com idéias de como decorar o cômodo, que empresa ela iria contratar para atender, e quem ela contrataria como DJ. Eu estava ficando tonta de escutar, e estava tentando dar minhas melhores opiniões. Eu estava nas nuvens quando finalmente chegamos ao café e não podia esperar para tomar alguma cafeína.

A atendente nos atendeu, e nós duas nos sentamos em silencio enquanto esperávamos. Alice estava impaciente – sempre batendo seus dedos na mesa, sempre movendo sua cabeça de um lado para o outro e checando seu celular toda a hora. Eu sabia que ela queria voltar e trabalhar no evento, mas ela estava se sobrecarregando. Aquele pequeno corpo não tinha tanta energia assim.

"Alice," Eu disse, atraindo sua atenção. "Dá pra relaxar? Você vai conseguir terminar tudo a tempo."

"Como você sabe? Quero dizer, eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer ainda!"

"Você vai ficar bem. Você é você. Quero dizer, eu poderia te dizer que vou me casar agora, e você já teria uma cerimônia preparada em uma hora. Então relaxe, ok?"

Alice suspirou. "Certo. Mas se eu não terminar a tempo, vou te culpar, e você será uma vadia pelo resto da sua vida."

Eu gargalhei. "Combinado."

"Ah cara," Alice disse. "Eu preciso do meu café. Eu não ando dormindo muito bem ultimamente."

"Todo esse planejamento está te cansando, huh?"

"Não, não. Não é o planejamento."

"Então, o que é?"

"Eu tenho esse sentimento, e é difícil de colocá-lo para fora da minha mente," ela se encolheu.

"Que tipo de sentimento?" Eu perguntei.

Alice ficou em silencio por alguns segundos. Eu sabia que ela estava hesitando, e isso me deixou preocupada. "Apenas... tome cuidado ok? Quero dizer, cuidado para onde seus sentimentos estão dirigidos."

"Mas Alice, o que você quer dizer com isso?"

"É apenas esse sentimento, tenho certeza que não é nada," Ela desacreditou.

Eu assenti, mas eu sei que ela não está me contando alguma coisa. Quando nosso pedido chegou, eu comi a torta de maça com o café, como se fosse uma droga. Alice pediu bolo de café _e_ café. Tirando isso, ela pediu mais três cafés. Ela devia estar bem cansada; eu só desejava saber que sentimento ela estava tendo.

Alice terminou e nós discutimos para ver quem pagaria a conta, eu me ofereci para pagar, mas lutar contra Alice é uma batalha perdida. "É somente 10 dólares, Bella," Ela disse. Isso não significava que eu estava satisfeita. Afinal, eu, praticamente, a forcei a vir para a cafeteria.

Na volta, eu poderia dizer com certeza que Alice voltou ao normal. Ela estava cheia de energia e se você quer saber, eu poderia até dizer que ela parecia despreocupada. Ela não parecia estressada, e sim excitada com o baile. Quando passamos pelo portão, e começamos a andar para o salão principal, ela me disse para pegar algumas luzes cintilantes do armário no final do corredor e eu concordei, vendo como ela estava, finalmente, me deixando ajudar. Para pegar as luzes, foi um sacrifício, já que elas estavam na prateleira mais alta. Eu tropecei várias vezes, e cai no banco umas vezes, mas finalmente consegui pegar as luzes, e voltar para o salão principal.

No meio do caminho para o grande salão, Alice gritou, "Bella?"

Eu parei meio passo. "Yeah?"

"Você conhece alguém chamado Allie?"

Eu engoli seco. "Allie..."

"Wright," Ela continuou.

Eu larguei as luzes no chão, graciosamente para não quebrar, e corri para o salão. Tão logo, estava ao lado de Alice, que estava encarando com os olhos arregalados o baile de máscaras. Exceto, que ele estava um pouco diferente de quando o deixamos.

"Filha da puta," Eu rosnei.

* * *

**Leitoras lindas que eu amo!**

**E me digam, estão curtindo essas férias? Estão fazendo o que bom? Eu estou no tédio aqui em casa. **

**Tive uma idéia, vamos fazer um CONCURSO.**

**CONCURSO MELHOR IDÉIAS PARA FÉRIAS.**

_**Mande uma review respondendo a seguinte pergunta: "Qual a melhor coisa para se fazer nas férias quando não se tem nada para fazer?"**_

_**Assim, a resposta mais criativa irá ser divulgada no próximo capítulo, assim como a dona da idéia.**_

**Não se esqueçam de dizer o que estão achando da fic, seja isso bom, mais ou menos, ou até mesmo uma crítica construtiva.**

**Respostas às reviews mais lindas do fanfiction:**

**Ana Krol: **Nossa amor, é muito bom saber que está gostando! Fico muito feliz de saber disso, e aqui está o capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado. Continue mandando sua opinião amor, e não deixe de participar do concurso gata, *-* Obrigadão, xoxo.

**Lisy Cullen: **Nem me fale, essa Allie parece ser uma pedra no pé dos dois. É ótimo saber que está mandando. Não se esqueça de mandar sua opinião amor, é super importante, e não se esqueça de participar do concurso haha, *-* Beijão, xoxo.

**claragb: **Desculpa mesmo pela demora gata! hihi. Mas é muito bom saber que você gostou, e espero que continue gostando. (: Aí, para saber o que vai acontecer, e quem é o fantasma, você vai ter que ficar atenta nos próximos capítulos. Tem muita coisa vindo pela frente! haha. Obrigado por mandar sua opinião amor, continue dizendo o que você acha, e participe do concurso hihi *-* Beijão linda, xoxo.

**gby00:** Nem me fale, o que será que essa "fantasma" quer? Se eu fosse a Bella, eu cairia na porrada com a Allie Wright, haha. Mentira, eu ficaria morrendo de medo! Abafa. Vou tentar postar logo, espero que você goste dos próximos capítulos. Não se esquece de mandar o que você achou, e não deixe de participar do concurso, hahahahaha. Beijão amor, xoxo.

**Laurem Mc'phei: **Bom, é até verdade, mas é sempre bom saber o que os leitores acham, afinal, vocês que comandam aqui! haha. É muito bom saber que você gostou, não deixe de acompanhar a fic, e de participar do mini-concurso. hahahaha, Beijão amor, xoxo.

**Reszka:** É ótimo saber que gostou da fic gata! Continue acompanhando, teremos muitas surpresas pela frente. haha. E não deixe de participar do concurso ein? Beijão linda, xoxo.

**Lariis star:** Aqui está, novo capítulo, acabou de sair do forno hahaha. Espero que tenha gostado. Não deixe de participar do concurso, e de mandar sua opinião, é muito importante, *-* Beijão amor, xoxo.

**Vanessa Dark: **Nossa Nessa (intimidade já, né? haha), foi muito bom ler sua review. Estou MUITO contente saber que você está gostando. Não deixe de acompanhar, porque os próximos capítulos vão sair quentes! hahahaha. Espero que continue gostando. Não deixe de mandar suas opiniões, que são muito importantes, nem de participar do concurso hihihihi *-* Beijão linda, xoxo.

**MUITO OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEWS!**

**SE CONSEGUIREM CHEGAR A 100 REVIEWS, EU POSTO CAPÍTULO NOVINHO E CHEIO DE NOVIDADES!**

**Não custa nada, é só apertar o botãozinho ai de baixo, e mandar sua opinião.**

**É por um bem maior ÇLDKGÇLFDKGÇLDFK**

**Beijos lindas, que eu receba muitas idéias boas do concurso! Amo vocês Gatonas! hihi _Alt+3_**


	8. VII

Capítulo 7: Tremor

Mas que merda é essa?

Eu lembrava direitinho que Alice tinha decorado o salão em branco e preto, então, porque estava vermelho? Não era um vermelho tipo ketchup, ou tomate com ketchup – era vermelho de sangue. As fitas e os balões, até mesmo as taças estavam na mesma cor grotesca de sangue. Eu fitei o salão novamente e notei em uma parede distante um bilhete, e Alice estava encarando ele. Eu não gostei nadinha do jeito que ela estava encarando-o; sem emoção, vazia. Eu corri até ela, e peguei o bilhete.

_Bella,_

_Você gostou da cor? Eu achei muito amável, na minha opinião. Esse é um pequeno exemplo do que pode acontecer se você não escutar o que eu digo. Eu posso fazer muito mais que isso, por isso não tente me testar. Eu sugiro – com todo meu coração – que você fique longe de Edward. AGORA._

_Da sua maior fã, Allie Wright._

_P.S: Isso é sangue de verdade? De mentira? Você nunca irá saber._

Eu rasguei o pedaço de papel e joguei no chão. Alice ainda não havia se movido, e isso me fez pensar o que estava na cabeça dela. "Al?" Eu perguntei. "Alice, você está bem?"

Eu respire aliviada quando ela acenou com a cabeça. "Estou. Mas, todo meu trabalho duro," Ela engoliu seco. "Arruinado!"

"Oh, Aly, nós podemos ir pra loja e comprar novas decorações," Eu sugeri.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Tudo bem. Eu tenho decorações extras no meu carro."

"Então porque você está triste?"

"Porque eu não sei se o sangue é real ou não! Eu não sei como eu ficaria se fosse real."

"Não é real. Se fosse, eu já teria corrido pro banheiro."

Ela concordou, ainda encolhida. "Eu esqueci que você não gosta do cheiro de sangue," Ela suspirou. "Graças a Deus! Eu estava realmente apavorada."

Eu ri. "Bem, essa 'Allie vadia' não pode ser minha fã assim se ela não sabe que eu posso distinguir sangue falso do verdadeiro. Quero dizer, ela estava certa sobre que eu odeio sangue, mas o cheiro? Nem tanto," Eu disse. "O que você acha, eu começo a limpar enquanto você se organiza, e tira as outras decorações do carro?"

"Pode ser! Já volto," Alice respondeu. Eu concordei com a cabeça enquanto ela saia pela porta.

_Garota morta idiota,_ Eu pensei. _Quem ela pensa que é? Uma rainha morta que pensa que pode fazer o que ela quiser?_

Já estava ruim o suficiente Allie ficar me ameaçando, mas envolver Alice, também? Isso me deixou com raiva. E porque ela não quer que eu veja Edward? Eu praticamente acabei de conhecer o cara – mas não vou negar que acho ele muito bonito, porque ele é. Mas isso não importa, Allie está ficando sem noção. E se ela aparecer novamente pra mexer comigo, vou mostrar pra ela o que é bom pra tosse.

"Respire, Bella. Respire," Eu murmurei para mim mesma. "Se acalme, e limpe esse lugar."

Certo, limpar. Isso é o que eu devo fazer.

Eu tive que ir para o quarto de limpeza, e pegar algumas esponjas e um balde com sabão para limpar a atual parede de "sangue". Eu ouvi passos no hall, e provavelmente seria Alice vindo do carro. Ela sempre foi rápida de qualquer forma, não é uma surpresa ela pegar tudo em apenas dois minutos. Ao chegar ao quarto de limpeza, rosnei quando vi as esponjas e o balde em cima de um armário alto. Decidi que depois eu colocaria tudo ao nível das mãos para ninguém ter que sofrer do jeito que sofri para pegar tudo.

Enquanto eu caminhava para o salão, eu reparei em um cheiro repugnante vindo do hall. O que piorou tudo, era que eu não podia cobrir meu nariz pois minhas mãos estavam ocupadas segurando produtos de limpeza. _Merda_. Comecei a me sentir tonta, e notei que meu andar estava meio torto, ao invés de ficar reto, como o normal. Eu gostaria de saber o que Alice estava fazendo lá, e assim poder falar pra ela se livrar do _terrível_ cheiro.

Ugh, minha cabeça estava latejando, cada vez mais rápido e dolosamente, enquanto eu me aproximava da porta que dava para o hall. Eu não consegui segurar as esponjas e o balde, minha mão estava tremendo muito. Minhas mãos se agarraram na porta, tentando achar um apoio para fazer minhas pernas pararem de tremer. Meus olhos começaram a correr pelo hall procurando o que tinha de diferente no local. Mas que merda! De onde este cheiro esta vindo?

Puta que p...

_Eu disse pra você não me testar_, era o que estava escrito no chão de madeira. Com sangue.

"Bella?" Eu escutei Alice do outro lado do hall.

Eu não consegui responder, minhas pernas finalmente se entregaram ao chão e meu corpo caiu como um monte de tijolos. Tudo estava confuso – eu não conseguia sentir nenhum cheiro, não sentia nada, nem ouvia nada. Entretanto, eu conseguia ver. E tudo que eu via era um abismo preto.

"Ela desmaiou... com o cheiro de sangue?" Ouvi uma voz suave dizer.

"Sim, ela sempre detestou sangue," outra voz respondeu. Ela era mais dominante que a outra, mas ainda assim era quieta. "Ela normalmente se sente tonta e ai passa. Não faço a mínima idéia do porque essa vez foi mais grave."

Mais grave? Pobre garota, ter que se sentir tonta por causa do sangue. E a droga, é que eu sou essa garota.

"Como ela entrou em contato com tanto sangue, de qualquer forma?"

O silencio permaneceu por alguns segundos. Eu sabia essa pessoa estava hesitando para responder a pergunta. "Alice me disse que elas estavam decorando o baile, quando uma pessoa passou com o nariz sangrando pra caramba."

Eu estava oficialmente confusa. Eu era a única que estava decorando com Alice e eu nunca... oh merda. Por favor, Deus, me diga que eu não estou no hospital agora. Que embaraçoso! Eu devo ter as palavras _Drama Queen_ tatuadas na minha testa.

"Jasper, eu acho que ela está acordando."

"Edward, porque você não vai avisar os outros? Eu fico aqui para quando ela acordar." Eu ouvi Edward sussurrando alguma coisa, mas eu não consegui decifrar. Eu só consegui saber que ele tinha saído porque seus passos ficaram cada vez mais distantes.

Quando eu abri meus olhos, me arrependi de ter feito isso. O sol estava muito brilhante e as paredes eram brancas demais, assim como as cadeiras. Não é nada parecido com os filmes quando a garota acorda feliz por está triste. Esse lugar acaba com a magia de ficar feliz. Eu só queria voltar a dormir para que meus olhos parassem de queimar.

"Bom dia, Bela Adormecida," Jazz disse suavemente, "Como você se sente?"

"Como merda," Eu disse emburrada.

Ele riu. "Não estou surpreso. Você ficou desacordada por quase vinte quatro horas."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu acho que você sentiu cheiro de sangue. Alice estava me dizendo que você estava tendo uma convulsão – se tremendo toda. Mas ai ela disse que seu nariz começou a sangrar, e começou a sair sangue da sua boca e do nariz ao mesmo tempo. Eu achei que ela estava exagerando quando me disse isso pelo telefone. Então eu cheguei lá antes da ambulância e vi que ela não estava exagerando _tanto_."

Eu congelei. "Sério?"

"Claro, se não fosse, você não estaria em uma cama de hospital agora."

"Idiota," Eu murmurei.

Ele riu. "Então, você vai me dizer o que aconteceu?"

Quando eu ia responder, Emmett, Rosalie e Edward entraram com Alice gritando, "Bella! Você está bem? Como você está? Quer dormir mais? Que tal uma massagem – "

"Eu conto para vocês todos depois," Eu sussurrei para Jasper.

Ele ficou em silencio. "Exceto para..." os olhos dele pararam em Edward, que estava rindo de Alice. "Certo?" Juntei meus lábios e concordei com a cabeça.

De qualquer forma, fiquei aliviada por não ter que dizer para Edward o meu segredo. Eu sempre me senti mal por – quase - mentir para ele. Entretanto, a culpa me atingiu como uma onda quando todos estavam no mesmo quarto. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e Emmett – todos sabiam. E tinha Edward, alheio ao fato de que eu estava em contato com sua mãe.

" – Talvez eu deveria pegar comida pra você. A comida do hospital é uma merda, certo? Ou você gosta da comida daqui? Porque tudo bem se você gostar. Cara, esse quarto está claro demais. Você quer que eu compre algumas flores pra colorir um pouco? Que tal orquídeas?"

"Alice!" Eu gargalhei. "Não se preocupe comigo. Apenas respire."

"Como eu posso ficar calma com você deitada tão fraca e vulnerável?" Ela franziu o cenho.

"Eu estou bem, Al. Apenas um pouco cansada."

Alice eventualmente se acalmou, me deixando em paz, mas eu sabia que ainda assim ela queria ajudar de alguma forma. Deus, ela estava tão teimosa! Todos estavam preocupados, e no pra piorar, minhas bochechas ficavam vermelhas de vergonha. O brilho da sala começou a desaparecer, e o quarto já não parecia tão branco. Agora, era um muro de cimento de cores claras, com cadeiras forrada com um tecido de nuvens. Parecia que eu estava na sala de espera.

Logo, a enfermeira veio com meu jantar , e eu disse para todos irem para casa para que eu pudesse descansar. Na verdade, eu só queria ficar sozinha e tentar relembrar o que eu lembrava, e tentar imaginar o que eu esqueci. Alice e Rosalie começaram a ficar, dizendo que iam pedir pra enfermeira umas camas senão elas iam dormir no chão de qualquer jeito. Eu recusei imediatamente – elas não tinham que fazer isso. Eu amo tanto elas, e aprecio o carinho, mas eu me sentiria culpada por fazê-las passar uma noite nesse horrendo hospital.

Eu tinha quase acabado minha sopa de galinha quando a porta abriu. Vi Edward, que parecia surpreso em me ver.

"Oh desculpa," Ele sorriu, embaraçado. "Pensei que você estava dormindo. Eu apenas esqueci minha jaqueta."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Tudo bem. É a cinza na cadeira?"

"Sim, é,"Ele andou em direção a cadeira, e pegou a jaqueta. "Então ta, boa noite."

Quando ele estava para sair pela porta eu disse, "Hey, Edward? Você gostaria de ficar um pouco? Eu não estou tão cansada como pensei e não tem nada pra fazer ás seis e meia em um hospital," Ele ficou lá parado, sem palavras. "Quero dizer, não é como se eu estivesse te forçando ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu só estava pensando. Você pode ir pra casa se você – "

"Não, eu adoraria." Edward disse, cortando meu pequeno discurso.

"Sério?"

"Sim, eu não tenho nada para fazer essa noite também."

"Isso é ótimo!" Eu sorri. "Hum, acho que você poderia puxar aquela cadeira horrível para cá."

"O que, você não gosta da cadeira?"

Eu tossi. "Por favor! Parece uma das cadeiras que eu desenhei quando tinha seis anos. Se eu não consigo desenhar agora, imagine quão ruim era meu desenho quando eu tinha seis."

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Agora eu estou com medo de te ver desenhar. Não seria muito viril."

"Eu acho que você é um homem. Você, afinal, lutou por mim quando um cara tentou me agarrar."

"Bons tempos."

"Eu aposto," Eu ri. "Afinal, como estão as costelas?"

Edward acariciou sua barriga. "Estão novinhas em folha. Não se esqueça do braço quebrado."

"É, mas por causa das costelas quebradas doía pra você respirar e aquilo me fez sentir tão culpada. Respirar doía pra você! Pelo menos você ainda tinha um braço bom para que você pudesse fazer algo."

"Oh entendo. Então, por causa que um braço estava quebrado e o outro não estava você tem que negligenciá-lo. Então o que vai acontecer se você tiver duas crianças? Quando uma tiver uma gripe você vai ignorá-la e cuidar apenas da saudável?"

"Você é muito estranho," Eu disse.

Ele deu de ombros. "Você é uma mãe horrível."

Eu rolei os olhos. "Está bem," Eu xinguei. "Como está seu braço? Ele recebeu todos os cuidados que precisava?"

"Meu braço está bem, muito obrigado," Ele respondeu.

"Eu repito," Eu disse, tentando não rir. "Você... é estranho."

"Pelo menos eu não desmaio com sangue," Ele disse, e eu mostrei minha língua para ele.

Edward estava super engraçado. Antes eu achava que ele era bastante maduro e educado, mas agora eu sei que ela é bastante maduro, educado e engraçado. Se essa tivesse sido a primeira vez que eu o conheci, eu nunca adivinharia as coisas horríveis que ele já passou. Infelizmente, eu sei tudo. E por causa disso, eu sei que cada sorriso, e risada que ele dá, é somente no exterior. Nos seus olhos eu podia ver luto. Curiosidade. Dor.

_Edward, por que você é tão difícil de curar? Por que você está tão quebrado?_ Eu perguntei na minha mente.

"Caramba," Edward disse, me tirando do meu devaneio. "Já são 11:30."

"Já? Mentira!"

"Sério. Não percebi que ficamos conversando por tanto tempo. Eu tenho aula amanhã de manhã, então é melhor eu ir."

"Desculpa por te manter aqui até tarde," Eu me desculpei, mais uma vez me sentindo culpada.

"Não se desculpe por algo que não é sua culpa," Ele disse,

"Desculpa," Eu repeti, me lembrando alguns segundos depois que me desculpei por nada. "Quero dizer... Vou tentar."

"Assim está melhor, Swan. Bons sonhos," Ele sussurrou, me lançando um sorriso suave.

"De jeito nenhum vou conseguir dormir bem nesse hospital. Mas mesmo assim, boa noite."

Edward balançou a cabeça uma vez e desapareceu pela porta. Eu fechei meus olhos tentando dormir como eu queria mais cedo, mas eu achei isso mais difícil do que era pra ser. Fiquei me revirando de um lado para o outro, e até coloquei minha cabeça para o outro lado da cama no lado frio. Eu apenas não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward – como seus olhos eram, como ele sorria. Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer para conseguir dormir, mais meus medos - de não ser capaz de ajudá-lo e Elizabeth nunca descansar em paz – eram maiores. Sem mencionar que Allie estava agora tentando me caçar o que é bem assustador.

Minha frustração estava começando a crescer, o que me deixava cada vez mais frustrada porque eu estava tão frustrada a ponto de não conseguir dormir. Levantei da cama, e olhei a mala que Alice me trouxe procurando dentro um iPod.

Após ter tirado todas as roupas, sapatos, livros e maquiagens, eu finalmente achei meu iPod. Eu deitei na cama novamente e comecei a escolher uma musica. Quando eu achei a música que eu queria, me cobri inteira com o cobertor, respirei fundo, e comecei a me concentrar na música até cair no sono.

_Hide and seek, trains and sewing machines. All those years… they were here first_.

"Bella…" Uma voz chamou meu nome.

Eu virei para o lado contrário. "Mais cinco minutos, Alice. Você pode fazer meu cabelo em cinco minutos."

"Bella, Querida. Acorde."

Eu abri meus olhos lentamente. "Desde quando você me chama de Querida Al –" Eu parei de falar quando vi que não era Alice. "Oh, oi Elizabeth. Faz um bom tempo que não te vejo, ein?"

Ela gargalhou. "Faz um tempo sim. Eu estava tentando lembrar algo sobre aquela garota, e eu lembrei! O nome dela é –"

"Allie Wright," Eu interrompi ela.

"Então acho que você já sabe que ela –"

"Se matou," Eu concordei. "É, eu sei sobre isso. Ela vem me dando umas visitas interessantes."

"Ela tem? Eu perdi um monte de coisas, não perdi?"

Eu sorri. "Você não tem idéia."

"Agora, antes que você me diga sobre as, hum, 'visitas', eu só queria que você soubesse que você é uma ótima amiga para meu Edward. O coração dele está mais brilhante agora."

"Mas eu estava conversando com ele ontem, e cada vez que ele sorria parecia que ele estava escondendo algo."

"Eu posso garantir que cada sorriso que Edward deu ultimamente foi verdadeiro. Só que... demora um tempo pra se livrar se certas dores."

Eu concordei. "Isso é bom, então."

"Muito." Ela concordou. "Agora, me diga tudo que eu perdi no passar desses dias."

* * *

**Melhores respostas do concurso:**

**pixel:** Ler fanfics, mexer no pc, assistir as melhores series e os melhores filmes e Lóóóóógicooo... DORMIR

_HAHAHAHAHAHA Nossa, eu aluguei um monte de filmes, e assisti muitos também! Quer uma dica de filmes para assistir? Se você gosta de ficção científica, eu sugiro: Predators (2010). Nossa, muito bom! E outro que assisti ontem que amei, e amo: As crônicas de Nárnia – A Viagem do Peregrino da Alvorada. AMEI *-* hahahahaha. obrigado por ajudar a salvar minhas férias amor, beijão 3_

**Vanessa Dark: **RESPOSTA DO CONCURSO: LER, IR A PRAIA, DORMIR, FICAR NA NET E IR A FESTA (SE TIVER ALGUMA PRA IR).

_ÇDGKÇLDFGKDFÇLK você não acredita ! Estou indo á praia todos os dias agora hahaha vou pegar uma corzinha, ficar gatinha rawr. Encontrar um Edward, e acordar. OHNODEAR D: hahaha Obrigado pela sugestão, eu adorei *-* beijão gata !_

**Laurem Mc'Phei****: **cara sózinha tudo fika chato então chama as amigas e brinca de tudos. karaoque, filmes romaticos saidas ao shopping

_Nem me fale! A gente luta pra entrar de férias, ai fica na maresia, e quer voltar as aulas por causa da galera! Bom, pelo menos, comigo é assim hahahaha. Eu anormal, querendo voltar ás aulas –n Mas é, melhor que isso, é marcar com a galera! Karaoke, infelizmente eu não tenho hahaha Mas filme romântico, e ir ao shopping, é tudo de bom! Principalmente fazer compras. #shoppaddictedalokaladygaga Obrigado pela ajuda Mc, xoxo *-*_

**Claragb: **o que fazer nas ferias...bom pra quem é escritora deve escrever mais para as suas leitoras queridas...risos...

_ÇLSDFKGSLÇDKÇSDLFKSDÇLFK euri. Mas o pior, é que estou completamente sem tempo, acredita? Á uns dias atrás, estava criando mofo já, e agora, estou com visita na casa, e não paro mais de 10 minutos no PC D: Aproveitei agora, com todos dormindo, pra postar haha, faz silêncio pra não acordar ninguém. *shhhh* hahahaha Obrigado pelo suporte *-* beijão !_

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Vanessa Dark: **Nem me fale! Allie totalmente dumal hahaha. Mas fala sério, a Bella é bem corajosa, se fosse comigo, eu morreria de medo de ter um fantasma decepcionado sexualmente querendo me assustar. Eu dava um chupanenem nele e caia fora! hahahaha. Mas a curiosidade sempre ganha, eu acabaria ficando pra ajudar Edward, e descobrir o mistério todo. Pelo visto, eu e a Bella dessa fanfic temos isso em comum hahaha. MAS, ninguém sabe se Edward vai amar a Bella nessa fanfic #suspense u-u –q Obrigado por tudo amor *-* Mesmo! Beijão !

**Lisy Cullen:** _Allie desgraçada, que vagaba_ DFGLÇDFKGLÇDFK euri do seu comentário. Rapaz... que capitulo eles vão se pegar (?). TOMARA QUE SEJA LOGO FFFUU hahahah, danadinha, adora pegação ÇDLFKGLÇDFK beijos gata, eu postei, postei *-*

**lady. agony:** HAHAHAHA obrigadão gata *-* postei, espero que goste (:

**Laurem Mc'Phei****:** LDFKJGÇLKGLÇ Normal! Eu também nunca lembro o que escrevinas reviews na hora de ler a resposta... cri... Ai, eu entro nas reviews do capítulo pra saber q E saber o que responder na próxima review hahahaha. O pior, era que minhas reviews eram enormes o_o Eu fazia historinhas engraçadas e tals, as escritoras se matavam de rir (segundo elas), acho que elas gostavam rs. Uma disse que eu devia fazer uma história engraçada do tipo da review, quem sabe um dia eu faça LÇDKFGLÇDK Beijos amoor !

**gby00:** E ai, Allie do mal né? Espero que o capítulo tenha tirado algumas dúvidas, se não tirou, nos próximos tiram! #sacanagem #dumal ÇLDFKGLÇDFKGÇLDFKGÇLDFK espero que tenha gostado amooor *-* beijão !

**claragb:** Allie SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER ridícula quem ela pensa que é pra mexer no romance de Edwella? ÇLDKGÇLDFK Edwella, essa foi a mais se graça de todas q Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo gata, xoxo !


	9. VIII

Último Capítulo:

_"Eu posso garantir que cada sorriso que Edward deu ultimamente foi verdadeiro. Só que... demora um tempo pra se livrar se certas dores."_

_Eu concordei. "Isso é bom, então."_

_"Muito." Ela concordou. "Agora, me diga tudo que eu perdi no passar desses dias."_

Capítulo 8: Razão

"_Os policiais estão pensando em trauma, é claro."_

"_Eu sei o que você está pensando, Sam... Porque tinha que ser um palhaço?"_

"_Dá um tempo."_

"_Você não acha que eu esqueci, acha? Quero dizer, qual é, você ainda se mata de chorar quando vê o Ronald Mcdonald na televisão."_

"_Pelo menos, eu não tenho medo de voar."_

"_Acidentes aéreos!"_

"_E aparentemente, palhaços matam."_

Eu ri olhando para a televisão. "Oh cara, você tem que amar _Supernatural_. Essa série é simplesmente genial."

"Concordo plenamente," Rose suspirou, enchendo a cara com mais pipoca amanteigada. "Além do mais, Sam e Dean são gostosos demais! É um bônus."

"Dean é muito mais bonito que Sam. Sem contar que ele é o esperto com uma qualidade imprudente. Eu sempre tive uma queda por rebeldes na TV." Eu disse.

Rose bateu no meu ombro e disse, "De novo, concordo plenamente."

Eu e Rose vimos quatro episódios de _Supernatural_, sem nunca tirar os olhos da tela. A única coisa que estava faltando era Alice, que estava no seu aniversário de namoro com Jasper. Nós provavelmente comemos quatro potes de pipocas e tomamos várias latas de Pepsi. Eu me sentia como se tivesse ganhado trinta quilos em quatro horas. Quando o telefone tocou nenhuma de nós queríamos atender porque alguém poderia enganar nossas mentes para nos matar, então deixamos tocar.

Estávamos em um estado lastimável, pra ser sincera. Rose estava muito assustada para ir pra casa porque um zombie poderia a seguir até lá, e eu disse que deveríamos ir dormir pois estava com medo da menina do retrato vir me matar. Eu sei que não deveria ter medo de fantasmas por causa do meu... dom, mas cara, os escritores de _Supernatural _deixaram mais assustador do que realmente é.

Montamos uma cabana na sala com almofadas, travesseiros, e cobertores. Nós iríamos desligar todas as luzes e acender algumas velas dentro da cabana. Porém, nessa noite, as luzes estavam acesas, forjando velas. Rosalie colocou dentro da cabana sacos de dormir, cobertores, e pelúcias enquanto eu pegava toda a comida não-saudável que tinha na minha despensa. Como se não tivéssemos comido muito salgadinho nas ultimas quatro horas. Quando já estávamos prontas e enroladas nos cobertores dentro da cabana eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Somos _tão_ patéticas," Rose admitiu.

"Tenho que concordar com você. Eu deveria estar acostumada com fantasmas. Estou envergonhada comigo mesma."

"Não se preocupe, Bells," Rosalie disse. "Se tem algum espírito fora da cabana, eu tenho certeza que Sam e Dean vão vir salvar o dia."

"Rose, tem muito assassinato fora daqui acontecendo, eles não virão aqui. Então, se formos mortas, então..." Eu corrigi.

"Então, os Winchester não vão vir nos salvar?" Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Droga! eu realmente queria ver Jensen Ackles em carne viva."

Eu gargalhei. "Todas querem."

Rosalie suspirou e se desembrulhou dos cobertores, tentando se acalmar. Eu estava tentando não rir do quão paranóica ela parecia, mas eu me lembrei que eu também estava embrulhada em dois cobertores. Me sentei, e tirei os cobertores de cima de mim.

"Vamos falar sobre algo para nos distrair," Eu concordei com a cabeça. "Então, me fale sobre você e Edward."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Não á nada a dizer."

"Ah, não me venha com essa baboseira, Bella. Eu sei que você tem algo com ele."

"Eu não tenho!" Exclamei.

"Sim, você tem. Adimita, você acha ele bonito."

"Eu não vou negar isso. Mas e daí? Muitas mulheres o acham bonito."

Ela suspirou. "Deus! Você é tão teimosa."

"É, eu sou, e é por isso que você me ama," Eu disse.

Rosalie rolou os olhos. "Tanto faz. Mas não se esqueça disso quando você finalmente se tocar de que gosta dele: Rosalie Hale disse a porra do óbvio antes."

"Boa noite, vadia," Eu respondi enquanto me enrolava nas cobertas.

"Boa, cachorra."

Rosalie entrou em sono profundo assim que sua cabeça encostou-se ao travesseiro. Eu não sabia se era seu ronco ou as confusões na minha cabeça que me mantinha acordada. As acusações de Rose sobre meus sentimentos por Edward em assustadoras. Eu não tinha nenhum interesse por ele. Não assim – eu praticamente acabei de conhecê-lo, Deus é mais!

Eu virei para o outro lado e mordi meu lábio. Quando abri meus olhos eu vi uma figura fora da cabana. Os cobertores cobriam tudo, mas eu podia ver a sombra do lado de fora. Eu não via nada além da sombra, que tinha curvas marcantes nos lugares certos. Depois de piscar algumas vezes, eu foquei meu olhar onde vi a figura. Mas, eu não via nada... ela tinha ido embora.

Eu estava andando em um corredor com luzes brancas e paredes beges. Eu não sabia se deveria me sentir confortável ou horrorizada. Tudo estava quieto – nenhum sinal de civilizações no local. Porém, eu ouvi gritos vindos do andar de baixo, e me toquei que falei cedo demais.

"Porque você nunca está orgulhoso de mim?" A garota gritou.

Deus, quando esse maldito corredor termina?

Agora eu sabia como a Sra. Clavel se sentia em _Madeleine_ quando o fim do corredor ficava cada vez mais longe enquanto ela tentava alcançar a porta.

Eu virava na curvas, indo até onde esse corredor ia me levar. Os gritos continuavam enquanto eu procurava pela escada. Eu já tinha virado a esquerda, e depois a direita, e já tinha a certeza que estava em um labirinto onde as pessoas lá em baixo tentavam me distrair. As luzes começaram a falhar e eu comecei a correr pelo corredor. Merda, isso era como Supernatural... um fantasma talvez estava tentando me matar. ou talvez um demônio.

Jesus, Bella. Tenha calma e pare de pensar besteira!

"Por favor, apenas essa vez me apóie na minha decisão," A garota implorou.

O corredor finalmente chegou em um fim – as escadas. Eu estava tão feliz que queria pular no ar, mas me lembrei que tinha alguém no andar de baixo. Isso era um sonho, e eu estava aqui por alguma razão.

Eu corri escada abaixo, e me segurei no corrimão para não cair. A escada foi construída em um modo circular, me deixando tonta a cada degrau que eu descia. Quanto mais eu descia as escadas, mais alto as vozes ficavam. Pelo som, eram duas pessoas discutindo como se não houvesse um amanhã.

"Eu não suporto quando você mente para mim," A voz masculina disse.

"Eu não tive escolha!" A garota gritou. "Toda vez que eu te dizia o que eu queria da minha vida, você me ignorava. Esse foi o único jeito de te fazer me ouvir."

"Mas ser professora não é uma boa escolha pra sua vida."

"Como educar não seria uma boa profissão?"

"Porque você não vai receber muito. Sua vida vai ser limitada no salário."

"O assunto sempre se direciona ao dinheiro com você. Dinheiro isso, dinheiro aquilo! Talvez você deveria adotar o dinheiro como sua filha!"

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade..."

"Oh, mas é! Tudo que foi importante para mim sempre em um segundo vinha a tona sobre seu trabalho e o dinheiro que você ganha."

_Quão grande é essa escada?_

"Agora, querida, eu não estaria falando com você se eu não me importasse com você."

"Isso é tudo papo furado! Você nunca se importou comigo. Me desculpe se eu fui um erro. Só tem uma pessoa que me ama e ele irá vir me buscar logo."

Eu finalmente cheguei ao fim da escada, quando um som muito alto cobriu a casa toda. Machucou meus ouvidos, me fazendo cobri-los com minhas mãos e fechar os olhos com força. O barulho cobriu a discussão que os dois estavam tendo – e estava sobrecarregando o que eu deveria estar ouvindo.

"Sra. Swan!" Uma voz gritou no fundo do alto barulho. "Sra. Swan!"

Mas que mer…

"Eu sei que você está ai, senhorita! Não me ignore!"

Meu olhos abriram fortemente e todo meu corpo se arrepiou. A batida não vinha dos meus ouvidos, e sim da porta. Eu joguei os cobertores para for a do meu corpo e corri para a porta. Foi difícil, já que eu tinha que achar a saída da cabana.

"Sr. Swan, atenda sua porta agora!"

Eu virei a maçaneta e abri a porta. Eu esfreguei os olhos de sonolência para que eu pudesse ver quem me acordou de um importante sonho. Era o Sra. Davies – minha vizinha – na minha porta e segurando minha correspondência.

"Desculpa, Sra. Davies. Eu estava dormindo. O entregador colocou minha correspondência na sua caixa de correio de novo?"

"Esse carteiro não deveria trabalhar nesse cargo, ele é horrível nisso." Ela me entregou minha correspondência e sorriu. "Você ainda estava dormindo? Já são uma da tarde!"

Eu tive que rir da sua expressão chocada. Eu disse para ela que hoje em dia os jovens dormiam até tarde, mas ela não acreditou nisso.

"Bom, obrigada, Sra. Davies por me trazer minha correspondência. Devo supor que você vai ligar novamente para o carteiro reclamando, estou certa?"

Ela gargalhou. "Oh sim. Se ele achou que eu estava brava antes, é melhor ele se preparar para o que vai sair da minha boca agora. Adeus, Sra. Swan." Eu acenei para ela e fechei a porta, bocejando pela ultima vez.

Quando olhei para a porta novamente, eu percebi um bilhete ali. Porque eu não reparei antes se estava logo aqui?

_Bella, _

_Eu acordei as 10 e você ainda estava dormindo como uma morta. Eu teria esperado por você mas o Em me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estava com saudades. Não se preocupe, continuaremos nossa maratona de Supernatural e Ali irá ver conosco._

_Rose._

Por um lado, eu me sentia como uma robô do mal, e do outro, eu não esquecia de como fui interrompida do meu sonho. Eu quase nem lembro dele, o que é estranho. Talvez porque eu não fui até o fim dele, como eu deveria. Eu tive que balançar minha cabeça para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e seguir com meu dia.

Enquanto eu andava para o meu quarto, eu olhava a gigante pilha de correspondências que eu tinha. A maioria era besteira – Pizza 73, Companhia de Cabos, Companhia de Telefones, Bancos e outra que era completamente diferente. Na verdade, não era besteira. Era uma carta escrita a mão em um envelope colorido. Quando eu olhei no canto superior do envelope para ver quem é, eu gemi.

_Bella, _

_Eu entendo porque você está brava comigo, mas por favor não me exclua da sua vida. Você tem que ver também no meu ponto de vista. Eu quase não estava acostumada a ser mãe, imagine ser mãe de uma criança com habilidades sobrenaturais. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. Tudo que eu fazia de certa forma te deixava chateada ou zangada, mas por favor, saiba que não era intencional. Você é minha filha e eu te amo. Por favor, responda esse carta logo, eu não consigo suportar sabendo que você me deixou na reserva da sua vida._

_Sua mãe, Renée._

Inacreditável, ela nem sabia porque eu estava chateada com ela. Ela não podia ser _tão_ estúpida assim.

Eu rasguei a carta ao meio. Eu sabia que ela ia começar a me mandar cartas quando viu que eu não respondia seus emails. – se ela sabe que eu deletei ela da minha lista de contatos, eu não faço a mínima idéia. Minha raiva aumentou e eu joguei os dois pedaços de papel no lixo e chutei a lata, algo que só vi em filmes baratos. Eu analisei o quarto e respirei fundo – Eu não queria voltar pro hospital por desmaios de raiva descontrolada.

Eu não conseguia me controlar, a raiva tinha que sair. "Eu te odeio! Sua estúpida, mulher idiota! Você não tem o direito de dizer que me ama!" Eu peguei meu travesseiro e joguei na parede. " Eu espero que você canha de um penhasco e fique paraplégica!"

"Whoa. Calminha, calminha," Uma voz disse.

Tirei meus olhos da parede e virei para trás. Eu pulei na defensiva quando vi uma garota da minha idade com cabelos ruivos e pele clara. Ela definitivamente não era Elizabeth, mas eu conhecia ela.

"Eu vou cair na extravagância aqui e dizer que você é Allie, a Vadia," Eu zombei. Puta era um elogio de como eu estava me sentindo. Eu queria jogar sal nela e fazer ela desaparecer.

"Nós não precisamos dizer nomes agora. Eu nunca fui chamada de vadia na escola. Eu sempre era chamada de líder de torcida, um bom partido e até mesmo de linda," Ela disse calmamente. O cabelo ruivo dela estava em um rabo de cavalo, diferente da ultima vez que a vi. Ela estava com um jeans e um casaco de capuz – como se ela tivesse vindo aqui só para assistir TV, o dia todo.

Eu zombei. "Eu acho que só vou te chamar de vadia de agora em diante."

"Você quem decide," Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu estou aqui para ajudar."

"Ajudar?" Eu ri. "Eu não sei quem te explicou a definição de 'ajuda' porque você não tem me ajudado nem um pouco. Eu não preciso de você, de qualquer forma. Então você pode ir."

"Eu _estou _te ajudando. Estive te alertando o tempo todo."

"Eu sei muto bem sobre seus alertas. Eu entendo que você ainda ame Edward, mas coloque na sua cabeça que somos apenas amigos e que eu mal o conheço."

Allie pareceu confusa. "Eu não amo ele."

"Agora não vem com essa merda pra cima de mim. Seu pequeno bilhete na parede escrito 'Fique longe de Edward' estava bem claro para mim."

Ela andou em minha direção, brava. "Você é tão burra assim? Você não leu o resto do bilhete, ou no sonho, ou o ketchup na parede? Eu disse para ficar longe dele porque ele vai _quebrar seu coração_!"

"Viu, eu te disse. Você é uma vadia maluca. Edward é um cara legal – mesmo se estivessemos saindo, o que não estamos, ele não me machucaria."

"Isso é o que eu acreditava também... até eu me achar cortando meus pulsos e morrendo no quarto," Ela disse com horror. "Então aqui estou. Você é uma garota legal, Bella. Tudo que estou tentando fazer é salvar você."

"Bom, você pode sair agora porque eu não sou um caso de caridade," Eu disse.

"Por favor, deixe que eu te ajude. Eu não quero ver seu coração despedaçado com – "

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Eu gemi, quantas pessoas queriam bater na minha porta? "Quem é?"

"É Edward!"

Eu sorri. "Viu, Allie? Hoje é seu dia de sorte. Sua pessoa favorite está aqui."

Ela balançou a cabeça, seus olhos preocupados. "Não, Bella, não. Não chegue perto dele!"

Allie me seguiu e implorava enquanto eu andava até a porta. "Me desculpe. Espero não ver você por um bom tempo, Vadia."

"Bella, não abra a porta! Estou falando sério!" Ela gritou.

Eu dei de ombros e abri a porta, revelando um Edward muito cansado. Ele tinha círculos escuros em volta dos olhos, e seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais bagunçados que o normal. Mas ninguém pode negar que ele ainda estava bonito.

"Edward, você parece horrível. Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Ele acenou com os olhos. "Eu apenas não consegui dormir noite passada e não tinha nada para fazer hoje. Eu sei que deveria ter ligado antes, mas eu decidi que precisava urgentemente de ar fresco."

"Tudo bem. Entre," Quando ele entrou, eu fechei a porta atrás dele e o vi sorrindo para a cabana na sala. "Um, é, Rose dormiu aqui, e sempre fazemos uma cabana."

Ele deu uma gargalhada e eu senti meu rosto corar de vergonha. "Emmett e eu sempre fazíamos isso quando éramos pequenos. Na verdade, nunca mais entrei em uma cabana dês dos quinze anos de idade."

"Bom, então acho que vamos assistir TV de dentro da cabana."

"Parece ótimo."

"Está bem. Você pode escolher o que vamos assistir enquanto eu reorganizo a cabana e faço um pouco de pipoca."

Cada um fez o que combinamos. Eu abri o lado da cabana que dava para a televisão. Estava grata que eu e Rose fizemos a cabana aqui, porque está em uma distancia perfeita da TV. Quando terminei, corri para cozinha e coloquei a pipoca para estourar no microndas.

"Tire esse cabeça de batata daqui!" Allie sussurrou.

Eu sussurrei de volta. "Você pode ir embora, por favor? Talvez você _ainda_ esteja nesse planeta porque você _ainda_ ama Edward. Talvez, o único jeito de você seguir em frente é deixar ele em paz e parar de ser tão paranóica com minha relação com ele. Somos amigos."

"Vocês são amigos agora, mas acredite em mim, não irá sempre ser assim," Ela afirmou. "E pode ter certeza, eu não segui em frente não porque amo ele. Estou muito longe de amar ele. Eu quero que ele –"

_Beep!_

A pipoca estava pronta e eu coloquei-a em um pote. "Vou dizer isso o mais delicado que eu conseguir. Por favor saia da minha casa ou eu vou te bater e chutar seu traseiro gordo daqui." Eu sai da cozinha e entrei na sala. Fiquei chocada com o que vi na tela.

_Supernatural._

"Eu não acredito que você tem _Supernatura_l. Melhor série de todos os tempos!" Edward disse de dentro da cabana.

Caminhei na direção dele, e deitei de barriga para baixo igual a ele, colocando a pipoca na nossa frente. "E eu não acredito que você assiste essa série. Não parece seu estilo."

"O mesmo pra você."

Oh, se ele soubesse qual é meu estilo...

"_O que você acha, Scully, você quer ir checar?"_

"_Eu não sou Scully, você é Scully."_

"_Não, eu sou Mulder, você é a mulher de cabelos vermelhos."_

Eu e Edward rimos da cena, e de como Sam era Scully desde que ele sempre era capturado pelo vilão. Esse foi o primeiro episódio que vimos – estávamos no nosso oitavo episodio. Eu não sabia que horas eram, mas descobri que já era tarde e que nosso jantar foi pipoca e refrigerante.

Sempre rimos em partes que não eram para rir. Por alguma razão, as partes que dão medo não me deixaram assustada quando ele estava do meu lado e eu me senti totalmente à vontade. Não foi que nem noite passada quando Rose e eu nem conseguíamos sair da sala com medo. Quando eu ficava com medo eu cobriria meus olhos e apoiava minha cabeça no ombro de Edward. Ele riu mas não me provocou. Era como se ele me respeitasse.

Estava perto da meia noite quando terminamos de ver o ultimo capítulo da temporada três. Eu andei com ele até a porta e ainda estávamos rindo.

"Eu me diverti, devíamos fazer mais isso," Eu disse entre as risadas.

Quando Edward controlou sua risada ele respondeu, "Definitivamente. Posso te perguntar algo?" Eu concordei com a cabeça, ansiosa para saber qual era a pergunta. "Hoje mais cedo, quando você estava fazendo a pipoca eu ouvi você conversando com alguém. Posso saber quem era?"

Ele perguntou exatamente a pergunta que eu não queria ouvir. Merda, eu sou uma péssima mentirosa. "Hum, meu amigo de Forks me ligou e perguntou se eu ainda conversava com esse cara. Eu disse que não, e que fazia tempo que não o via. Não nos vemos dês da formatura."

"Oh okay. Bom, boa noite, Bells," Ele disse, sorrindo.

"Boa noite, Edward."

* * *

**Eu sei que demorei para postar, mas é que minhas férias acabaram ficando agitadas, principalmente minha casa. Visitas, e tudo mais. Mal tive como chegar perto do PC.**

**Minhas comidas no CaféMania apodreceram TODAS! hahaha**

**Viciei de novo nessa bosta 'viciante'. D:**

**Quem tem CaféMania no orkut? E quem tem, está em que nível?**

**Eu estou QUASE no 80 HAHAHAHA**

**Amo vocês, espero que me perdoem pela demora. **

**Me falem o que estão achando, senão fico sem vontade de postar!**** ):**

_**Sinta o poder da review ;) **_


End file.
